Secrets and Desires
by Celirene
Summary: A yaoi pairing of Rei/Kai...The Bladebreakers are on their way to Russia to compete in the Worlds Championships, but 2 weeks before they're supposed to board the plane they collide into Mariah and two mysterious cat-like girls....who can they be?
1. Encounter

Lalalala!!! Hiya there Rene (pronounced Reen) here! An' this is my FIRST BB fic so easy on tha flames okie day?  
  
WARNING: This fic is yaoi, as in male and male related so if you dun like it well damn.dun let tha door hit your ass on tha way out hehe.okay I'm bringing 2 main oc's, along with random oc's in here but dun worry it's still gonna be a Rei x Kai fic, sortta.it's gonna end up Kai x OC..maybe?  
  
Here's the ages an' what not..  
  
~*The Blade Teasers*~ OC--- Rene (pronounced Reen)-16 yrs old (looks 18) OC---Fushia- 15 yrs old (looks 17) Mariah-14-15yrs old  
  
~*The Blade Breakers*~ Kai-16 yrs old(looks 18) Rei- 15 yrs old(looks 17) Max & Tyson-14-15 yrs old Kenny-13 yrs old  
  
Oh yeah say hello to my BETA readers Auri and Chibi_Neko-chan! Beta readers say hello to the readers.. Is that okay with all of yall? Good! Yay okay okay I know we gotta do this in EVERY fic.*clears throat* I DO NOT own Beyblade! I on the other hand DO own Rene and Fushia! Okie day then one with tha fic!  
  
"talking" 'thinking' *telepathy* BTW I'm gonna be trying out different writing styles so tell me which one you guys prefer. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Secrets and Desires Chap. 1 Encounter  
  
The Blade breakers were wondering the busy streets of Kyoto, doing shopping and what not. "Hey Rei!" the always cheerful blond named Max chirped carrying two full bags of things he bought.  
  
"Where do you want to go now?" he smiled as he jogged to catch up with the raven haired Neko-jin.  
  
The Chinese blader named Rei glanced at Max before turning around he cast his golden eyes on his team mates. A midnight blue eyed boy was complaining about his team starving him.  
  
"Tyson you just ate 30 minutes ago!" another said astonished at his friend's eating habits.  
  
"I know Kenny but I'mma growing boy!" Tyson grinned sheepishly.  
  
"A boy you say.more like a pig in a human body is more like it." A boy with slate hair and twin blue triangles on each cheek said monotone with his arms bounded. Tyson snapped his eyes on the stoic boy locking on with his crimson orbs.  
  
"Hey Kai why don't you shut the hell up before I- uhh" he stopped short losing his train of thought making Kai smirk.  
  
"What's the matter? The glutton can't come up with a swift comeback?" he snickered. Tyson was about to protest but Max stepped in.  
  
"Guys, Guys!" he glanced at the heated duo smiling nervously. "Let's not fight okay? We're out to shop." he tried to reason.  
  
Kai closed his eyes with a "humph" pushing past his team mates he began walking the streets again. Rei, Kenny and Max sighed with relief.  
  
"Well to answer your question Max.I really dunno where else to go shopping." Rei rubbed his neck stealing a glance at Kai who was 4 feet away leaning against a store with his eyes closed, his scarf flowing in the light breeze.  
  
Snapping his head back to the others he prayed that he wasn't blushing.  
  
"Howwa bout we head to a cyber café?" Kenny's laptop interrupted Rei from his thoughts.  
  
"Dizzy.as much as I'd love to go there, we gotta get things essential for the team." Kenny said looking down at the laptop in his hands.  
  
"Oh yeah sure don't let the trapped bit beast have fun.I see how it is!" she snapped before shutting herself off. The team sweat dropped before commencing on what to do.  
  
"Guys since we're not doing anything at the moment can we PLEASE go to a restaurant?!" Tyson whined.  
  
Seeing as there was nothing to do at the time being they all agreed to go to Sizzlers (A/N: I haven't seen one of those in forever! Sorry but that used to be my fav restaurant hehe all you can eat baby! Anyway.) to eat. Cocking his head to the side Rei let his long hair which was in a wrap fall to its rightful place behind his back. Max adjusted his overalls and ruffled his out of control blond hair as they sat at the booth watching Tyson go for his 3rd helping under 15 minutes.  
  
"Where does it all go?" Max wondered referring to the food Tyson was inhaling.  
  
"Who knows." Kenny and Rei sighed in unison.  
  
Kai decided not to comment and just sipped his soda keeping all his thoughts to himself.  
  
Rei glanced at the others seeing Max who was doing the keep from choking maneuver on Tyson lecturing him to chew before swallowing and Kenny was typing away on Dizzy.  
  
He then stole a glance at Kai, seeing him with his eyes once again closed, he sighed. He was captivated on the way his hair went from a silver-ish blue on top of his head and faded perfectly into a midnight blue as it went down to the nape of his neck.  
  
How his tanned peach skin glowed by the restaurant lighting, he felt his hand lifting to brush the stray strands of velvet hair that fell on to Kai's forehead. Snapping out of his thoughts, at the sudden realization that he'd get killed or thrown off the team if he did such an act.  
  
Turning his head sharply down to face his lap leaving his raven bangs covering his face, he felt the heat of his blush swiftly rise to his cheeks. Kai was too lost in his thoughts to really pay attention to Rei or so he thought.  
  
*Dranzer? What do you want now?* Kai grumbled at Dranzer using telepathy.  
  
*Reow.someone's in a bitchy mood.I wonder who it is?* he(A/N: yes people I made Dranzer male since I never read of him being one, always female eh.especially when he's ORIGINALLY a male!) snickered his voice screeching with an echo.  
  
*Well?? What is it?* Kai growled impatiently to Dranzer folding his arms to the outside world.  
  
*You know he's looking at you again? When are you going to tell that Rei guy how you really feel?* Dranzer cut to the point.  
  
*When Hell freezes over and I'm free from that kisama[1] I call a grandfather* he replied bluntly.  
  
*Whatever then!* Dranzer snapped.  
  
*Hn.* Kai answered feeling the connection between himself and Dranzer disconnect.  
  
Kai opened his mysterious crimson eyes, slowly glancing around the place where everyone was done eating and Rei's blush had finally died down.  
  
"Let's go, we should be training instead of chatting over nonsense" he stated to himself more than the team, but they didn't know that.  
  
They got up exiting the restaurant leaving Kenny to handle the bill. Tyson was too full of food to move as quick as he wished so he stayed with Kenny who was slowly helping his stuffed friend exit the building as well. The others barely stepped outside when they heard yelling coming from their right.  
  
"STOP YOU LITTLE BITCHES!!!" a VERY pissed off group of adults roared at three figures that were coming into view very quickly.  
  
From the distance Kai and Rei (since they're the best at seeing things from hella far) noticed that the figures, that the group of four adults was chasing, were three teenage girls.  
  
The girl on the left had shoulder blade length maroon colored hair, tanned peach skin and was dressed in black capris pants with a dark purple spaghetti tank top that showed her stomach with bold silver letters saying " BITCHIN' " on the front.  
  
Her eyes were a tint lighter that her hair so they stood out having both Rei and Kai notice that they looked like Rei's (as in cat-like). The girl on the right made Rei gasp Kai glanced at him and then to the girl his eyes widening with realization.  
  
"Hey...isn't that?" Max squinted his eyes to see "Hey thas Mariah guys!" he confirmed going all dreamy eyed. He had a crush on her since the day he saw her in the alley in China.  
  
Rei was speechless, he didn't know what to say. Kai touched Rei's shoulder absently reassuring him before letting it fall back to his side glancing at the girl in the middle with his blank expression.  
  
In between the girl with the maroon hair and Mariah was a girl with jet black, mid-back (as in a few inches above the waist line) hair with red streaks going down the side of her hair before it met with black bangs. (A/N: it's hard to explain but thas how my actual hair style looks like =^.^=).  
  
She wore red capris and a black tank top that said in bold red letters "BAD INFLUENCE", making her caramel skin show off in her mid section. The boys looked at all three of them noticing that the two new girls were running without shoes or socks even. (A/N: b/w if you still dunno what they are wearing jus' think of Mariah's outfit)  
  
They were approaching Rei, Kai and Max at break neck speed, panting and hair flowing as they ran. The girl in the middle looked back seeing the group of raging adults far behind them.  
  
"Damn.they are persistent aren't they Fushia?" she glanced at the girl with the maroon hair trying to breath properly.  
  
"I..guess..so.Rene" she gasped out turning her head back as they continued running towards the boys. Mariah was too busy looking back with her feline eyes at the ones chasing them to noticed who was infront.  
  
"Awww man thas the last time I EVER eat that much!" Tyson grumbled having the three in the middle of the sidewalk take their attention off the girls.  
  
"What's going on guys?" Kenny managed to huff out as he supported Tyson's weight and Dizzy under his free arm. Rei and Max would've answered but instead they heard screams.  
  
"What the-" Kai said all three of them snapping their attention to the sound finding it was the girls.  
  
"WATCH OUUUUUT!!!" they screamed insync with wide eyes as they kept running not being able to stop.  
  
"OH.." Max began.  
  
".SHIT!" Rei finished.  
  
Kai widened his eyes and before they could move the girls collided with them. In a pile of arms and legs the boys seemed to be all right while the girls on the other hand well Fushia and Mariah that is, were knocked unconscious.  
  
Max glanced down at Mariah touching her cheeks to see if she was okay, while Rei looked down at Fushia doing the same. Kai all the while stared at the girl named Rene as she struggled to get up, but was too weak to do anything.  
  
"Umph." She groaned having her eyes half closed as she struggled to keep her consciousness looked up at Kai for once showing her eye color.  
  
Kai was propped up on his elbows so he could get a better look at her face, Rene's eyes were a deep blood red color almost black if it went any darker which meant that her eyes were darker than Kai's by a long shot.  
  
Rene slowly lifted her eyes to lock onto Kai's crimson ones widening them when she saw the blue triangles on his face Kai did the same as he glanced at her face. On the side of her face (or on her cheeks) were twin triangles on each side of her face but instead of blue they were the color red.  
  
'Who is she?' Kai wondered to himself as Rene opened her mouth to say something, but instead her eyes rolled to the back of her head giving into the darkness that fought with her mind she slumped forward where her head thumped against Kai's broad muscular chest.  
  
Max was the first to recover placing Mariah on his back he adjusted her weight before looking down at the two new girls that accompanied her.  
  
"Whoa guys, look!" he pointed with one arm widening his azure eyes at the girls on the floor. "Th-those two got tails!" he stammered keeping his gaze on them.  
  
"Wha?" Kai and Rei said in perplexed unison before lifting themselves up to get a better look at the Rene and Fushia.  
  
The whole team gasped (except Kai) looking at the two who indeed had feline tails. Tyson was about to touch one of the tails but clutched his stomach remembering that he was still full. Rei looked at the Neko-jin females interested.  
  
"Well.what do we do with them guys?" he asked kneeling down to inspect Fushia. Max broke the silence with a nervous whimper.  
  
"We better do something quick because those people who were chasing them are gaining on us now!" he gasped.  
  
Kai being the one to think in tough situations dusted himself off before cradling Rene's delicate body in his arms while Rei gently placed Fushia on his back following his lead.  
  
"We leave that's simple enough" Kai announced before sprinting in the direction of their hotel.  
  
"Wait up Kai!" Rei and Max called out having a hard time (well at least Max was) running with the added weight of the girls.  
  
Tyson and Kenny were right by their side carrying all of their shopping bags after hearing the death threats of those adults.  
  
"Man! I.wonder.what.they.done!" Tyson complained trying to keep up.  
  
"WHO KNOWS!" The rest yelled in response. As the Blade breakers ran towards their hotel they all had the same question  
  
'Who are these girls?'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Well...I'm wondering that as well.NOT hahah I guess you'll have to wait till chap. 2 to find out ne? Please R&R!!!! [1] kisama- asshole Ja! Rene 


	2. Who We Are

Hey Rene is back and with another fun filled chapter..Betas say hi! Will one of you guys mind doing the disclaimer for me? *walks out of room* ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Secrets and Desires  
  
Chap. 2  
  
Who we Are  
  
I.wonder.what.they.done!" Tyson complained trying to keep up.  
  
"WHO KNOWS!" The rest yelled in response.  
  
As the Blade breakers ran towards their hotel they all had the same question  
  
'Who are these girls?'  
  
That thought echoed in each of the Blade Breakers minds as they weaved in and out of the rambling crowds of people on the sidewalk earning more than a few odd glances.  
  
Kai just sent death glares at the people in his way making them literally jump out of his and the companions' way. Turning a corner sharply they spotted their hotel. Ignoring the perplexed glances that the hotel's occupants sent as they dashed into the elevator pushed the button for the 7th floor. Max adjusted Mariah's weight against his back taking in gulp after gulp of fresh air.  
  
"You know at first, they don't seem as heavy as they really are huh?" he pressed his sweaty forehead against the cool metal doors trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Well.actually Max what you are carrying is dead weight, so of course it'd be twice as heavy since they are currently unconscious" Kenny informed tilting his head up to the elevator fan to breathe.  
  
"Or maybe it's not the cow who's really heavy, but really you that's the weakling" Kai grunted not at all panting or having trouble holding Rene.  
  
"Kai.Mariah's not a cow, and Max isn't a weakling" Rei protested in his friend's defense.  
  
Before Kai could reply he was pushed out of the door by Tyson and Max. Rushing into the grand suite that Mr. Dickinson reserved for the Blade Breakers' convenience, they followed Kai into his own room. Glancing about they let their eyes fall to where a king size bed with red satin sheets flowed freely to the bottom of the bed lied in the middle of the room. Placing the girls side by side on his huge bed they watched the three of them stir before breathing regularly.  
  
"Come on you guys..we better let them rest cause we are not gonna get anything outta them right now." Rei sighed breaking the silence heading towards the door wearily.  
  
Kai cocked one of his eyebrows up in silent question before following leaving the room last. Seeing as they all silently agreed that their training would be postponed much to Tyson's delight, all set off to take a nap seeing as there wasn't much else to do. Tyson left the bags they were shopping from earlier today inside Kai's room seeing as his room had the most space glancing at the digital clock on the night stand it read '3:45pm'. Closing the door of the resting females Tyson saw blond hair round the corner.  
  
"Hey Maxie wait up" he yawned caching up to the blond.  
  
Turning around Max smiled drowsily at his dark blue haired friend before letting his arms wrap around Tyson's shoulders.  
  
"Well.I'm tired Tyson hurry up.." He sighed before stifling yet another yawn entering the bedroom he shared with Tyson.  
  
Tyson followed his friend knowing that the hug he just received from the cheerful blond was only a friendly one, into the room clicking the door shut. Kai glanced about the hallway looking to the cracked door of Rei's room and then to the lumpy sofa in the living room he leaned against the wall closing his eyes while absentmindedly removing his arm gauntlets.  
  
'Who the hell are those girls? Why in the world would they decide to accompany an annoying harpy such as Mariah anyway?' Thoughts swam around his mind like a draining toilet bowl, in nothing but swirls.  
  
He cracked open his crimson eyes to see Rei's bedroom door still open.  
  
'Is this an invitation? Or just plain coincidence.' he wondered as he headed towards the light blue wooden double doors.  
  
He was about to push the door open when he heard the shower running, letting his curiosity get the better of him he went to back to the hallway just when he heard the bathroom door open. Upon opening the bathroom, a cloud of steam escaped with a 'whoosh!' sound to have moments later Rei emerge with eyes closed and water dripping off from every part of his perfectly sculpted body. Kai being one to hide his emotions to the outside looked on with a nonchalant expression while he was battling with his inner ones. He swallowed some of his saliva to lubricate his dry throat as he gazed onwards towards Rei, who was now shaking his head having his long locks of raven hair sway and spray water about, having them sparkle like diamonds in the light. Kai let his eyes absentmindedly trail from Rei's face downwards noting that the towel around his waist was wrapped around loosely as if to tease people with his gorgeous body. Feeling heat rush toward his cheeks as well as his groin, Kai growled inwardly at his body and its weakness. Taking in a deep breath once more he tore his eyes away from the Neko-jin[1] for a moment before turning to face him clearing his throat to catch the boy's attention.  
  
"Rei." he said leaning against the wall watching the boy jump surprised before quickly grabbing most of the towel to cover his manhood before it was revealed, trying to re-tie the item around his waist as it began to fall by the sudden body movement he created.  
  
Kai held back the urge to laugh as Rei continued to fumble with his towel.  
  
"Rei." He spoke more firmer having Rei turn his head towards him showing the huge blush he was trying to hide behind his silky coal hair.  
  
"Y-yeah Kai? What do you want?" he managed to stutter trying to regain his composure. Kai rubbed the back of his head before answering.  
  
"I don't feel like sleeping on the couch" he stated hoping that Rei would catch on to what he was trying to ask, but since Kai is who he is, will never bring himself to beg. Rei rose his eyebrows in processing what Kai meant, his saffron eyes dancing when he came to the conclusion.  
  
"Sure Kai I'll share my bed with ya" he smiled warmly and headed to his room looking back over his shoulder he looked at Kai a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Umm. could you wait here for a sec?" seeing Kai dip his head as a yes he closed the door to get changed.  
  
After a few moments seeing as the door clicked open Kai strode into the room glancing about seeing nothing different about it except for the bed sheets which were a forest green. Glancing at Rei who walked over to his bed wearing nothing but navy blue silk boxers, crawled amongst the sheets went to the right side of the bed, looking back Rei's eyes glowed like a serene sunset as his onyx locks cascaded down his back folding at the mattress. Kai took in a deep breath before stepping into the room closing the doors behind himself. He began to take off his boots, socks, and scarf then finally his royal blue cargo pants, leaving him in his deep red silk boxers and his black sleeveless silk shirt which came off as well. (A/N: not the boxers people the shirt! *looks about nervously* heh heh.). Rei turned his head feeling blush creeping to grace his features once more. Flicking back the covers Kai slid into the bed an' triangled his arms behind his head looking up at the ceiling thinking. Rei noticed the distant look in Kai's liquid rose colored eyes knowing that he was in his own world, lying onto the cool sheets Rei curled himself in a little ball gently falling asleep with his team leader in his dreams. Kai meshed his brows together as Dranzer and Drigger entered his thoughts.  
  
* Kai-kun and Rei-chan sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!* they teased in a sing-song voice snickering in unison.  
  
*SHUT UP! Stupid beasts..* Kai muttered his anger rising as they continued to tease and laugh.  
  
*Oh Rei, I am too scared to admit my true feelings for you, even though I have the urge every time I'm near you to fuck you senseless..* Dranzer mocked as he mimicked Kai's voice earning him a malicious growl from his master.  
  
*Oh but Kai, I as well am too scared to admit my true feelings for you too! And what a coincidence! I wanna fuck you senseless too!* Drigger replied mimicking Rei's voice.  
  
Both phoenix and tiger making kissing noises, brought both male bit beasts into a fit of laughter pissing Kai off even further.  
  
*SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I BREAK YOUR BIT CHIPS! An' DAMMIT I won't hesitate to do so either!* he roared in his head making his voice maliciously echo sending chills up and down Drigger's and Dranzer's spine.  
  
Hearing no reply and feeling the link cut off Kai smirked before closing his eyes to get some well needed sleep. Feeling something poke his side Kai woke up, glancing around he heard a light purring sound as well. Looking down he found the source of what poked him and what was making that sound, nuzzled against Kai was a happily purring Rei sleeping peacefully in a ball. Kai couldn't help but smile at the sight, Rei really did look like a kitten when he slept. Moving his bangs from his face Kai was rewarded a louder purr from Rei as he snuggled closer to his team leader. Enjoying the close contact Kai decided to let his barriers down as he brought Rei into a loving embrace pulling the sleeping Neko-jin onto his lap. Rei slowly opened his eyes feeling strong arms securely around him. Tilting his head up his golden eyes locked on with crimson. Drowsily smiling up at Kai he placed his head back onto his chest falling back asleep. Kai froze when Rei woke up but seeing him smile and go back to sleep he breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
'Too close for comfort...' he thought as he glanced down at a purring Rei breathing in his intoxicating sweet scent.  
  
Feeling sleep at the edges of his mind gave in leaning his cheek against the top of Rei's head drifted to sleep. Kai and Rei woke up 2 hours later to the sound of music playing. Trying to gain focus Rei saw that he was away from Kai and vise versa leaving both boys to think if the embrace they shared was just a dream.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Kai grumbled sitting up fully awake placing his shirt and pants back on.  
  
Rei shrugged to answer Kai's question following his lead in getting dressed padded across his room after Kai to find out the source of the noise. As they walked down the hall they spotted Max, Tyson and surprisingly Kenny without Dizzy at the entrance of Kai's bedroom door drooling.  
  
"What are you idiots doing?" Kai interrupted breaking the silence making the boys at the door jump and snap their wide eyes at him.  
  
"Shhhh!" they responded insync to then press a finger to their lips and signaled Kai and Rei to take a look in the door.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes and did so without question his eyes widening slightly at the sight.  
  
'No wonder those fools were drooling like dogs' he commented to himself as he saw the girls fully awake and looking for something in the room in nothing but their spaghetti strap tank tops and their matching low-rise bikini-cut underwear.  
  
Rene was on her hands and knees her red streaked hair falling to one side her face as she looked under the bed flicking her tail nonchalantly, her back faced the peeking males outside their room. Mariah ripped her bow from her pink hair growling in frustration her amber eyes blazing showing her anger along with a pink blush.  
  
"WHO THE HELL STOLE MY PANTS?!" she hissed her pupils narrowing to have her golden irises completely show.  
  
Fushia and Rene glanced at her, both of their expressions showing boredom as they got up and swished their tails.  
  
"Mariah you're not embarrassed are you?" Fushia's silky voice said in a calm tone. Kai along with the rest of the team heard Mariah's outburst.  
  
"You guys didn't.." Rei snapped his eyes at Tyson and Max knowing Kenny wouldn't do that type of prank.  
  
Kai glared at them seeing them grin and stifle giggles was an answer enough. Rei and Kai stood up folding their arms across their chests looked disapprovingly at their fellow team mates.  
  
"Tyson! Why the hell did you do that for?! Do you even know how pissed Mariah is right now?" Rei growled ruffling his hair which was now back in its wrap.  
  
Tyson shrugged "What I didn't know! Their pants were dirty an-"  
  
Kai cut him off "And you decided to wash them for your own sick pleasure" he muttered disgusted.  
  
"It was Max's idea!" Tyson tried to share the blame with Max who looked at him in play shock.  
  
"Why I never!" Max pouted and then grinned slyly pulling something from under Tyson's shirt before the other boy could react.  
  
"HEY!" Tyson protested but Max held two pairs of pants one red and one black indicating that he was the one who took Rene and Fushia's pants.  
  
"See told ya I had nothing to do with it-Hey!" Max squealed as Tyson pulled a pair of pastel pink capris from under Max's shirt having the older boys glare harder.  
  
Inside Kai's room Fushia and Mariah danced to the music echoing from the CD player oblivious to the argument and confession outside. Rene having more acute hearing than the rest got up from the floor swaying her tail calmly matching it with the sway of her hips to confront them all.  
  
Max and Tyson wrestled with Rei who was trying to get the pants back before Mariah went on all Armagedon on all of them. While Kai rested his forehead against the closed door with his eyes closed trying to hold back the urge to strangle his team, and Kenny appeared to be back into his room seeing nothing interesting in this situation anymore. Rene opened the door having Kai fall forward landing his face in between her breasts causing the rest of the boys look up at Rene who looked down at Kai's slate hair a bit surprised, ignoring Tyson and Max's lust glazed glances as she stood in her black tank and hipster panties. Kai froze once his brain registered the position he was in. Rene swerved her tail around her front to lift Kai's chin locking her calm ruby red eyes with his flustered crimson ones.  
  
"Comfortable down there?" she smirked flashing her pearly white fangs causing Kai to blush and stand up acting as if nothing happened.  
  
He stood up fully now tilting his head down (Rene is slightly shorter than Rei) looking at her red triangles then to her face which held a simple smirk. Rene looked down at her shirt having her smirk fade into a small frown.  
  
"You owe me a new shirt." she added monotone lifting the now blue paint stained tank over her head as she crouched on her knees to smile at the three on the ground.  
  
"Can I have those now?" she held out her hand as Rei and Tyson gave her the pants with shaky hands.  
  
"Thanks" she smirked before heading down the hall into the washing room to wash her and her friends' soiled clothing.  
  
Emerging from the wash room in now her black bra and underwear she ran her fingers through her hair as she approached the Blade Breakers now folding her arms keeping her appearance nonchalant. As Rene was about to enter her room again she glanced at a now paint free faced Kai with a smirk. Kai narrowed his eyes and turned his head with a 'humph'. Tyson gawked at Rene before rubbing his head.  
  
"Hey I never got to ask, but uh.who are you guys?" he referred to her and Fushia since the team already knew Mariah from previous beybattles and not to mention that she is also Rei's childhood friend and all.  
  
Rene rolled her eyes and flicked her tail before folding her arms across her semi-bare chest bringing her breasts closer together to have Max and Tyson practically drool.  
  
"The name's-" she began with a cocky smirk before a high pitched wail emitted from Kai's bedroom basically completing her sentence.  
  
"RENE!" Mariah shrieked from inside the room. "Fushia knocked kool-aid on me!" she whined but was cut off with a feminine growl.  
  
"YOU?! What about me?! It got on mostly me anyway!" Fushia hissed.  
  
Both girls ran out of the room in their own bras and underwear to collide into Rene who got shoved into Kai who fell to the floor with Rene on top.  
  
'Today is NOT my day!' Kai growled in his head as he propped himself up on his elbows Rene lifting herself up and shaking her tail gracefully to get dust and what not off.  
  
Rene looked at Mariah and Fushia with a light glare snatching their shirts from their hands headed back to the wash room. Mariah looked about raising her brow in question before blushing and hiding behind Fushia who just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Could you lend us some clothing while we wait for our own?" Fushia spoke up breaking the silence.  
  
"R-Rei.do you still have some of my clothing with you? Err.when I visited you guys the last time" Mariah stammered blushing furiously.  
  
Rei blinked snapping back to reality looked up into Fushia's shocking dark purple eyes feeling himself entranced within her irises. Cocking his head when Mariah spoke he said the first thing that came to his mind "Wow.you're pretty, who are you?" Fushia blushed and swayed her tail simply answered.  
  
"Name's Fushia.you got Mariah's clothes?" she folded her arms across her chest bringing her breasts to squish against each other earning a gasp from Tyson and a blush from Max who was caught staring at Mariah.  
  
Kai went into Rei's room when Rene left to go into the wash room into Rei's room grabbing Mariah's pink duffel bag he came back holding the item out to Mariah.  
  
"Here" he said irritated dropping it into her arms, and turned to leave grabbing Tyson and Max by the back of their collars throwing them into their room dusted his hands off satisfied.  
  
Mariah smiled and tore the bag open placing on short pink shorts and a pink tummy showing short sleeve shirt. Digging throughout the items she handed Fushia an identical outfit having the color dark purple. Fushia muttered a quick 'thanks' while slipping the items on.  
  
"Mariah, pass me the scissors from in there would ya?" she muttered taking the scissors and cutting open a whole for her tail to slip through swaying it as the shorts fitted her comfortably.  
  
Kai and Rei once again noted her tail, stepping forward with his arms bounded the stoic boy spoke.  
  
"Exactly what are you?" he said monotone.  
  
Fushia glanced at him and then her tail with a deep sigh.  
  
"Neko-jin, pure bred, which means no, I'm not human at all." She responded before turning her attention to Rene who walked up oblivious to the previous conversation.  
  
"Give me some clothes Mariah."she calmly ordered having Mariah comply and hand her a black tummy showing shirt and short gray shorts.  
  
Fushia handed Rene the scissors giving her a you'll-need-them look. Rene dipped her head cutting a small hole in the back of the shorts slipped them on with ease. Rei finally spoke up looking at the now fully clothed females.  
  
"Does that go for you as well Rene?" he inwardly sighed with relief remembering her name.  
  
Rene looked perplexed looking at Mariah who shrugged looked to Fushia who pointed at her swaying tail having Rene get the point.  
  
"Yes, but I'm a Tora-jin[2], thus why I wear these for" she referred to the red triangles on her cheeks.  
  
Rene glanced at the digital clock seeing it 6:30pm widened her eyes.  
  
"Oh shit!" she exclaimed making the teens jump surprised by her outburst. "We're gonna get in trouble guys!" Rene added running barefoot into Kai's room.  
  
The rest followed with the girls widening their eyes on what Rene meant.  
  
"We gotta go!" Mariah squealed panic covering her voice.  
  
Kai, Rei and now Tyson and Max watched with perplexed expressions on each of their faces. Rene dashed forward coming face to face with Kai followed by Fushia and Mariah at her sides.  
  
"Could you make it to The Playhouse by 8?" Rene huffed out.  
  
Max and Tyson widened their eyes.  
  
"Hold up! That's like a strip bar we can't go there!" Max protested with a blush.  
  
"Well that's where we work!" Fushia growled in a rush.  
  
"Yeah and it's a mature viewers entertainment club!" Mariah chipped in folding her arms. Rene swayed her tail as nervousness kicked in.  
  
"Well will you be there or not?!" Rene snapped her eyes flickering with anger.  
  
"Fine." Kai answered with a mere shrug the others turning to gape at their team leader shocked at his decision.  
  
"How are we gonna even get in there?!" Rei finally spoke.  
  
"I have my ways Rei, I have my ways" Kai smirked at his golden eyed crush before staring back with liquid rose irises.  
  
Rene smirked and handed him a card with the letters V.I.P.  
  
"Hn...And so do I, see you there" she replied to Kai's comment and then without warning ran to the open balcony and jumped off.  
  
Fushia kissed Rei and Kai's cheek as in a small thank you before putting Mariah (since she can't jump off a 7 story building) on her back and following Rene's lead. Fear graced the faces of each of the Blade Breakers having them rush to the balcony edge wondering what possessed those girls to jump off the balcony. Rei was the first to spot them on a neighboring roof a few stories down from them. Rene smirked and gave them an arrogant salute flicking her tail.  
  
"Don't tell me you've forgotten that we're Neko-jins have you? Shame on ya Rei.. " she cocked her head as she called out to them having Rei smile sheepishly and Kai smirk while Max and Tyson let out a sigh of relief. Rene watched Fushia place Mariah down on the roof before glancing back up at the boys.  
  
"Don't be late as well Kai, Rei, Max, Tyson!" she snickered before dipping her head to her companions.  
  
"Let's go.boss will be furious with us for being late" Fushia suggested and as if on cue the three of them put their quick agility to good use sprinting from rooftop after rooftop in multicolored blurs.  
  
Kai turned around at his team with a smirk twirling the pass within his fingers.  
  
"Looks like we're goin' out tonight ladies."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- TBC! Awe...sorry guys but tha next chap is gonna be hella long and well...it would make this chap WAY too long so I decided to break it in half.so till chap 3 Ja! And R&R please!!!! Oh and if possible I need music suggestions for what songs Rene and them should perform to!  
  
Rene  
  
[1] Neko-jin = Cat Person  
  
[2] Tora-jin = Tiger Person 


	3. LET IT STRIIIIIP!

Secrets and Desires Chap. 3 Let It STRIP!!  
  
"Let's go.boss will be furious with us for being late" Fushia suggested and as if on cue the three of them put their quick agility to good use sprinting from rooftop after rooftop in multicolored blurs.  
  
Kai turned around at his team with a smirk twirling the pass within his fingers "Looks like we're goin' out tonight ladies."  
  
As the boys got ready Rene, Fushia, and Mariah were swiftly running along the roof tops at maximum speed counting on their Neko-jin abilities to carry them like the wind to the place that they worked, the place they tried to escape from earlier before they met with the boys.  
  
"Rene, why do we have to go back to that awful place?!" Fushia growled out her once burgundy eyes glowing a golden yellow as she tapped further into her abilities holding Mariah's hand for the salmon-colored hair girl to keep up.  
  
Even though Mariah seemed unfazed from all the running they were doing, she after all grew up with Rei and the rest of the White Tigers, besides she was Neko-jin as well.  
  
Mariah looked in the direction of Rene as well, her amber eyes reflecting the confusion Fushia was stating.  
  
Rene glanced back her once deep red wine-colored eyes now an exhilarating gold like the rest, to the complaining females.  
  
"Where else can we go to?!" she growled irritated her tail flowing with her hair in the wind.  
  
"Besides.we wouldn't want to let our 'friend' to be disappointed when he sees his 'favorite' girls not on stage now would we?" she snapped saying the words friend and favorite as if they were poison among her tongue.  
  
Fushia and Mariah kept quiet the rest of they way seeing the neon sign that said in big bold letters THE PLAYHOUSE. They stopped looking down at the already growing crowd of people below.  
  
"Looks like it's gonna be a full house tonight guys." Mariah sneered before running her hands through her silky pink hair.  
  
Fushia and Rene's eyes faded back to their normal color as they glanced down with blank expressions swaying their tails in a calm motion to the area below.  
  
"Hn.let's go" Rene muttered flipping her rose streaked hair letting her raven hair flow in the wind for a moment before jumping down from the roof landing gracefully into a crouching position waited for Fushia and Mariah to follow.  
  
Fushia and Mariah landed insync with one another, standing erect Rene and Fushia swerved their tails around their waists.  
  
Having it look like they were wearing fuzzy belts, they entered through the back door glaring at the bouncer who guarded the area making him move out of their way.  
  
They were about to enter the changing rooms when a familiar voice pricked their ears.  
  
"Girls! Oh girls there you are!" a man with platinum hair and brown chocolate eyes exclaimed wearing a blue blazer and holding a clip board.  
  
"Nice to see you too Angelo." Rene forced out with a pure look of disgust having the older man smile.  
  
"Nice outfit Rene, hum that goes for the rest of you too." He licked his lips sending Mariah into a fit of cringing shudders.  
  
"When do we go on Angelo?" Rene folded her arms getting to the point unraveling her tail to snap it showing that she was in no mood for this sick man's compliments.  
  
Angelo frowned playfully before giving them a quick up and down glance seeing they didn't have shoes before meeting the now furious blood red eyes of Rene deciding for his health's well being not to ask where they were.  
  
"You go on at 8 sharp, so get dressed, pick a song and entertain this packed house." he gripped Rene's chin taking in her sweet scent while Fushia balled her hands into fists along with Mariah.  
  
".and maybe afterwards I might give you little kitties a 'special' present." he leaned in to give Rene a kiss but she jerked her head sharply to her left giving him a death glare while she bared her fangs ready to pounce.  
  
"Feisty as ever I see, hum well I'll let you girls get ready then" he smirked before turning sharply on his heel and heading the opposite direction of the dressing rooms.  
  
Rene let her eyes flash gold for a second showing her anger. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that the others felt the same way as well.  
  
"Com'on!" she hissed through gritted teeth shoving open their empty dressing room glanced at the clock upon the wall having it read 7:15pm began to change for their routine they had to do for the opening.  
  
Meanwhile the boys except Kai were getting ready.  
  
"NO! I'm not going!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
Kai lifted his eyes slowly to gaze upon a furiously blushing Tyson.  
  
"No one's forcing you, just cause you can't handle seeing females half naked and all.." Kai snickered running his fingers through his light and dark blue hair.  
  
"Well it's your loss Tyson." Rei replied emerging from his room wearing a black and gold Chinese designed outfit (A/N: think of the outfit he wears in season 2) with his hair in its usual wrap, among his forehead was his trademark yin-yang red bandanna and forearms in their usual bandages as well.  
  
Kai felt his heart speed up as his crimson eyes took in every detail of the raven haired Chinese blader.  
  
Having the feeling someone was watching him, Rei turned his eyes to Kai's direction, instantly struggling to keep his mouth from dropping open.  
  
Rei's amber eyes drank in the image of Kai, seeing him in a tight deep red silk shirt and black cargo pants with out his scarf and arm gauntlets was enough to make Rei swallow the saliva attempting to drool if his mouth ever opened.  
  
He noticed that the stoic boy kept the twin blue triangles making Rei sigh when one word came to his mind,  
  
Untouchable.  
  
Lifting his hungry golden eyes from Kai's body he met with cold, yet tempting crimson eyes. Both boys entranced with one another didn't realize Max was waiting for them to leave.  
  
Max came out of his room wearing dark blue baggy denim jeans having a chain loop from the front to the inside of his back pocket.  
  
Snapping out of the hypnotic trance that locked their eyes together both Rei and Kai turned their heads away from each other with a light blush to look at Max's appearance almost falling over from shock.  
  
The Max that stood before them looked old enough to be Rei's age! Instead of his out of control blond hair it was now in a pony tail at the nape of his neck having it spike about leaving a few blond spikes covering his cerulean eyes when he looked down.  
  
He wore a forest green hood sweater making his baby blue eyes stand out perfectly, around his wrists were black leather straps with metal spikes all around. (A/N: omigod! I turned Max into a punk for a day! ^_^!!!) Kai smirked and folded his arms.  
  
"So the child can actually look his age when he chooses to." he cocked his head towards the door.  
  
"Let's go, if we want to make it on time then we gotta go now, seeing as the damn club is halfway down town." He grumbled opening the door stepping into the cool night.  
  
Max grinned the way he always does taking what Kai said as a compliment pulling Rei's arms for him to hurry up.  
  
"So does anyone know why they wanted us to come to where they worked?" Max glanced at his friends as they walked down the lively neon lit streets.  
  
Kai glanced at a near by store window seeing it was a quarter till 8, simply shook his head to Max's question.  
  
Rei folded his arms his soft yellow eyes focusing on a distant point that only he could see, letting his ears and nose make sure that he was near Kai as he talked to his tiger bit-beast.  
  
*Why do I feel so safe and calm when ever he's near me Drig?* his voice echoed in his head waiting for a reply, and advise seeing that he couldn't sort out his feelings for a certain slate haired blader.  
  
*Who are we talking about again?* Drigger asked nonchalantly before snickering making his voice sound like something between a cough and a purr.  
  
*I'm just joking with you Rei, but to answer your question.for the thousandth time.* he muttered making Rei roll his eyes.  
  
*MAYBE it's a little emotion called trust, respect, well it COULD be LOOOOVE, but hey don't ask me about that.* Drigger said sarcastically.  
  
*But..he wouldn't like me the way I like him Drigger, I doubt he's BI like me.* Rei lowered his eyes sadly at the thought of rejection.  
  
*I'd think twice about that master, seriously from what Dranzer says (and from what I know) he has feelings for you, but him being the way he is won't let himself admit it.*  
  
Drigger snorted before ending the link between him and his master leaving Rei perplexed on what Drigger meant.  
  
Rei jerked his head up feeling a tapping on his shoulder, looking up his heart skipped a beat when he was face to face with Kai.  
  
"We're here." he stated in a softened cold tone before facing front, digging in his back pocket he found the V.I.P pass that allowed all of them free admission and access to the as Mariah put it 'the mature viewers entertainment club'.  
  
Glancing at his watch he growled seeing it was 7:55pm and they were basically at the back of the line.  
  
"Fuck it, we're cutting" he narrowed his eyes seeing the bouncer at the front of the door coming with a quick and easy solution.  
  
Smirking he grabbed Rei's wrist who grabbed Max's as they bee-lined towards the door, Kai pushing and death glaring people out of his way 'works every time' he thought as another man slid out of his way.  
  
The bouncer arched a questioning eyebrow at the three teens, but avoided Kai's ice cold glare as the bluenette flashed him a V.I.P card giving no choice but let them enter the club.  
  
Rei smirked at the tall muscular bouncer having a needle sharp fang glisten by the neon sign before allowing himself to be dragged by Kai with Max who stayed silent upon seeing the intimidating guard.  
  
Right when they entered the clustered room, the lights dimmed indicating that the show was about to start.  
  
Max being one who can't keep still for long, now pulled Rei's wrist who pulled onto Kai's leading them to the front of the stage finding three seats open as if it was reserved just for them.  
  
"Gee Max nice seats you got us."Rei teased giving Max a nudge who only grinned and shrugging a reply.  
  
Kai shook his head slowly folding his arms over his chest adjusted into the velvet upholstery.  
  
Now with the room packed with eagerly waiting customers, it filled with silence as they could hear a voice echo throughout the speakers.  
  
"Gentleman and very few ladies, we would like you to help us welcome our newest additions to THE PLAYHOUSE !" a man spoke with enthusiasm dripping off every word he spoke.  
  
"God..this idiot's worse then that Beyblade announcer." Kai grumbled in a bored tone Rei nodding his head in silent agreement.  
  
"Talkin' 'bout Jazzman? Heh that guys awesome, this guy's just an over paid ass" Max giggled causing Rei to let out an airy chuckle.  
  
The man upon the stage as Rene knew him as Angelo flipped his sterling hair in an arrogant manner before continuing to speak.  
  
"We have a sassy cinnamon skinned beauty with eyes that could outshine any ruby any day, along with a seductive bronze skinned feline angel, innocent in more ways than one gentlemen" he winked at the crowd.  
  
"Last but definitely not at all the least, we have a maroon haired, tanned, peach skinned fire cracker! These girls may be tempting to touch, but please remember that our policy is that they can touch you, but you can not touch them. With that I say welcome the feline beauties, RENE AND THE BLAAAADE TEASSSSSERS!!" he elongated the word stepping off in the back of the stage winked at the girls who glared back in return.  
  
Kai and Rei looked at each other at the sudden realization of their name.  
  
"They're bladers?!" Max whispered just as shocked as the others.  
  
Rene wrapped her tail around her waist as her hair was now in a high ponytail with a few red and black strands out to frame her face glanced at Fushia and Mariah who looked beyond bored from behind the royal blue velvet curtain.  
  
"I swear if he mentions my 'innocence' to those people out there again.I'll rip out his throat and shove it up his ass!" Mariah hissed angered.  
  
Fushia just squeezed her shoulder in an effort to comfort her salmon- colored haired friend.  
  
Fushia and Mariah were dressed in short pink and purple skirts (Mariah is in pink and Fushia is in purple) that were so short that it showed the curve of their rears, with white tummy showing halter tops.  
  
Rene folded her arms and huffed wearing the almost exact same outfit Christine Aguilera (A/N: I dunno if I spelt that wrong heh .) had in the music video, except she wore a black halter top that showed her mid section.  
  
She had on black finger less gloves as well and on her ankles were wristbands that had spikes around to give her that slave type appearance. The fact was they were slaves they danced barefoot to show that they were.  
  
All of them adjusting the head piece microphones as they heard Angelo finish their introduction got in their positions.  
  
Rene closed her eyes and purred seductively "DJ.mmm hit that for me".  
  
Fushia got on Rene's left while Mariah got on Rene's right leaving Rene herself in the middle.  
  
As the song started the stage lights focused on the curtain having their silhouettes tease the crowd having loud whistles and cat calls as their bodies moved insync with each other like a vertical river having the crowd guess who was who.  
  
Fushia and Mariah spun in opposite directions from Rene beginning the song.  
  
"Ah, dirrty" they spoke in unison, having Rene purr an echo "dirrty." she tilted her head up and danced behind the curtain with her friends.  
  
"Filthy" they continued having Rene whisper "filthy"  
  
"Nasty, Rene, you nasty" they got into a pose showing off their figure to the crowd who continued to whistle.  
  
Rene leaned on one leg placing her hand upon her hip lifted her free hand to undo the tie that bounded her hair up, her shadow showing her hair gracefully yet seductively cascade down to her back as she moaned.  
  
"yeah." she ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Too dirrty to clean my act up. If you ain't dirrty," Fushia and Mariah mimicked each other's movements stopping at the edge of the curtain.  
  
Looking at Rene who dipped her head they continued.  
  
"You ain't here to party" they giggled.  
  
Rene smirked at them letting out a "woo!" Kai, Rei, and Max widened their eyes at what the two neko females were wearing as they walked gracefully down the catwalk swishing their hips to the music grabbing a pole nearest to them spun around it arching their backs continued to pole dance the mic head piece fastened securely to their heads.  
  
Rene jerked her head up causing her hair to sway "Ladies" she chanted having the girls outside the curtain reply "move".  
  
"Gentlemen" Rene swayed her hips matching the base beats to her moves as she continued to tease the viewers who were practically begging for her to emerge as Fushia and Mariah replied "move, Somebody ring the alarm, A fire on the roof".  
  
The beat sped up and Rene chanted purring "Ring the alarm" Fushia and Mariah continued to mimic one and other going to people who called them over to place money in their hipster thong panties.  
  
Rei looked at Fushia like a starving dog looking at a butcher shop oblivious to Kai's eyes watching him and then the show hypnotized by Rene's voice.  
  
"And I'm throwin' elbows" the girls replied.  
  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)  
  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)"  
  
Finally Rene pushed the curtains out of her way leaving the crowd feeling numb by her grace hearing her shout "Oh!" upon entering running her fingers through her hair, looking like a demonic angel (in a good way).  
  
Fushia and Mariah crawled up to Rene on their hands and knees Fushia's tail swaying insync with Rene's.  
  
They got up and did a mind numbing dance having Rene tilt her head back and arch her back as she fell to squat on the floor supporting her weight on the balls of her feet.  
  
She continued singing tilting her head to the side letting her ebony and crimson streaked hair fall to one side of her face  
  
" I'm overdue  
  
Give me some room" she opened her legs from her squatting position and smirked at the men leaning toward them so they can place money over her bra and ankle bands.  
  
Rolling on her back Fushia went back to pole dancing gathering money from begging people.  
  
"I'm coming through  
  
Paid my dues  
  
In the mood  
  
Me and the girls gonna shake the room".  
  
She stood up and got between Fushia and Mariah their hips grinding against each others before Rene rubbed against Mariah while Fushia swayed her tail making eye contact with Rei, winked at him having a smirk upon her lips when she saw him blush.  
  
Kai felt a twinge of jealousy between Rei and Fushia even though it was just eye contact. Max was too busy drooling over his pink haired crush to notice anything else.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes, he wouldn't admit it but he felt intoxicated by the very sight of Rene and hearing her sweet voice was driving him into hormonal overdrive to be blunt.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- (A/N: okay people work with me here, we all know this song so there's no point in writing all tha damn lyrics right? *looks around* right. And we also well most of us know or seen the music video to this song thus knowing the dance routine right? *sees most of the readers nod* right *smirks* So I'mma skip a few verses okay? Good ^_^) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the girls hypnotized the crowd with their exotic dancing they all went on their knees and began stripping Rene, causing the blader boys' eyes to nearly pop out of their eyes.  
  
Rene arched her back purring and letting out airy moans grabbing her hair as she went up and down synthesizing the same movements one would do while making love.  
  
Each moan and purr she made would echo in the speakers filling the room turning the crowd on even more.  
  
Fushia and Mariah stripped her of her short plaid skirt and halter top leaving Rene in a black strapless bra and black hipster thong underwear.  
  
She swerved her tail cupping Mariah's chin tilting the amber eyed neko female's head placing suckling kisses along her jawbone and down her neck as she slowly stripped the pink haired dancer with expertise.  
  
Mariah arched her own back having a moan echo into Max's ears driving him wild, literally, Rei had to hold Max's arms down to the seat while Kai hissed for him to calm his ass down.  
  
Fushia slyly slinked herself in the back of Mariah removing her of her skirt while Rene was taking off her halter.  
  
Gently leaning their golden eyed friend over the crowd of hungry hormonal males who gratefully shoved $20's'and $50's' on their bodies as they danced like ribbons in the wind.  
  
While they danced Rene kept singing with a fiery passion, while she talked to a feline bit beast through telepathy.  
  
"Ah, heat is up  
  
So ladies, fellas  
  
Drop your cups  
  
Body's hot  
  
Front to back  
  
Now move your ass  
  
I like that  
  
Tight hip huggers, low for sure  
  
Shake a little somethin' on the floor  
  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
  
Sweat until my clothes come off".  
  
*Demona? What the fuck do you want?! I'm working here!* Rene sent to her dark angel bit beast impatiently.  
  
After a while there was a purring sound making Rene mentally frown.  
  
*Hello master, I'm bored and I want to have fun as well. I talked to Gallux and Virgo and they all agreed with me* Demona sent calmly snickering making Rene growl as she twirled around the pole with the others.  
  
*No! Not now Demona I won't let you posses us while we're working!* she growled vehemently at her demonic angel bit beast.  
  
*But on the contrary master, we want to tease the ones who posses bit beasts as well.* Demona snickered before sighing *Sorry Rene*  
  
*Wha-* Rene was cut off as she felt her liquid scarlet eyes fade into a luminous gold.  
  
Feeling the link gone she growled low in her throat as Demona took control of her body, but left her mind intact.  
  
She glanced about and saw Fushia's burgundy eyes fade into a blazing amber and Mariah's stayed the same but her movements were different.  
  
'Dammit DEMONA!!!' she screamed in her mind as they dropped to the floor letting out moans, arching their back and rolling their hips.  
  
Rei stole a few glances at Kai but then before he and the other bladers knew it Rene went to the ground crawling to them on her hands and knees as the music beat began to pick up speed.  
  
They noticed something was different with the girls, Kai noticed Rene's almond-shaped eyes a different color but her being Neko-jin he couldn't tell if it was natural or not.  
  
Fushia and Mariah following her lead looked at the boys with lust filled stares.  
  
As the girls got closer, the boys swallowed hard Kai and Rei got their composure back quick enough.  
  
Max one the other hand was fidgeting and gripping the arm rest to restrain himself from releasing a moan of pleasure as Mariah straddled his lap and began to rub against him.  
  
Fushia cupped Rei's chin with her tail running it lightly under him as she straddled his lap grinding her pelvis with his own.  
  
Kai looked up on the dance floor seeing Rene's golden-yellow colored eyes staring seductively back at him he braced himself knowing what was going to come.  
  
Rene hopped from the stage letting her tail flow lazily behind her as she squatted down on her feet gently touching Kai's knees sending jolt after jolt of electricity up and down his spine as her hands trailed higher up his thighs.  
  
Kai could hear Rei purring from beside him and feel Rene's hands close to his manhood, this was driving him mad!  
  
Rene purred causing Kai to snap his eyes up at her as she straddled his lap rubbing her front against his chest she continued to sing.  
  
"Here it comes, it's the one  
  
You've been waiting on  
  
Get up, get it up  
  
Yup, that's what's up  
  
You can just put your butt  
  
To the maximum  
  
Uh oh, here we go  
  
Here we go"  
  
she tilted her head bringing her fingers to caress his silky slate hair as she pressed harder down on Kai arching her back with every two beats.  
  
"You can tell when the music  
  
Starts to drop  
  
That's when we take it  
  
To the parking lot  
  
And I bet you somebody's gonna  
  
Call the cops  
  
Uh oh's, here we go, here we go".  
  
When Rene touched his hair he had to resist the urge to touch her, glancing to his left he saw Rei tilting his head back in pleasure purring louder.  
  
Max broke most of the rules with Mariah, mainly because she allowed him to.  
  
He grabbed Mariah's hips and pressed her body harder against his groin stifling a groan as she teased him more.  
  
Moments later Rene cupped Kai's face in her hands saying in her mic.  
  
"Uh- what?" she panted signaling the end of the song.  
  
It was then he saw her golden eyes fade back to liquid rose and look at him confused on how she got there.  
  
Swerving her tail under his chin she let herself purr with a smirk and kissed his forehead before checking to see if Fushia and Mariah were back to their normal selves.  
  
Getting off Kai's lap the girls following suite with the other boys, leant down toward the now panting boy they chose to give a lap dance to whispering.  
  
"Let it rip" their lips brushing against the rim of Kai, Rei and Max's ears.  
  
Leaving three stunned males they left off stage to get dressed and bolt out of this place with the money they earned, but getting in the dressing room, clicking and locking the door shut, a voice interrupted their thoughts.  
  
"Hello Girls..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- TBC .*yawns* it's 3:08am here an' I'm hella tired so please forgive tha crazy person here but well yeah it's late/early which ever way you look at it lol. So I'll update soon and all sorry if this was a bit sloppy but I'm so tired please understand guys. Okay okay R&R please!!!! Ja! Rene 


	4. DIIIIIIE!

Secrets and Desires Chap. 4 DIE!  
  
Okay sorry guys I didn't have time to edit just post blah okay anyways I'd like to thank Auri and I really love REI KON for reviewing ^______^ thanks again guys and enjoy tha chap….beware has a minor rape scene….thus the rating.  
  
Leaving three stunned males they left off stage to get dressed and bolt out of this place with the money they earned, but getting in the dressing room, clicking and locking the door shut, a voice interrupted their thoughts. "Hello Girls……."  
  
Whipping their heads around they narrowed their eyes at the sterling haired, blue blazer wearing man in front of them. Growling they stepped around him getting dressed, Mariah avoiding the hungry glance of Angelo. They slipped on the outfits they were wearing before they entered the club (short shorts and stomach showing short sleeve shirts in red & black, purple and pink). "What do you want Angelo?" Rene growled lowly knowing what Angelo was about as she adjusted her black finger less gloves and spiked ankle bands. Swaying her tail around her waist, she folded her arms and leaned on her left leg locking her wine colored eyes with mischievous chocolate brown. "I told you that if you girls did a good job, then I'd give you a 'special' present…" he snickered fiddling with the buckle of his belt, when he stated the word 'special' his eyes flickered with a hidden lust that showed clear as glass to the girls. Rene narrowed her almond shaped eyes her pupils going into slits so he could see her blazing blood red irises. Mariah widened her amber eyes with fright knowing what he was planning to do while Fushia tugged on Mariah's arm so they could quietly make it to the door. Angelo could care less about the pink and maroon haired Neko-jins…what he wanted was the main prize, the star of the show, he wanted Rene. Rene sneered baring her pearly white fangs as if a warning to Angelo, but he stepped forward making Rene go against the wall like a cornered mouse, but this mouse looked as if it was about to rip its predator's face off. Fushia and Mariah were about to step in when Angelo whipped out a switchblade quicker then the eye could follow holding the bladed side up to Rene's throat making her freeze and glare daggers. Rene flicked her ruby eyes to Angelo, to the girls, to Angelo, to the door and then to the girls. *Get help you guys* Rene sent her voice clearly showing how pissed off she was to her friends. *Fushia, take Mariah and run, I can handle this kisama for a while* she added making her burgundy eyed companion oblige, and with that Rene ended the telepathic conversation. Rene slowly lifted her hands Angelo watching ready to slit her throat if she tried anything funny, digging into her pocket she held a thick wad of cash that she earned earlier that night and chucked it at Fushia who caught it with ease. After catching the money Rene tossed she grabbed Mariah's wrist and using her speed and agility dashed out of the door after unlocking it going to get help. This act caught Angelo off guard and snapping his head back at Rene who smirked up in return, he unleashed his fury on her in a harsh slap across the face making the raven haired girl soar across the room smashing against the dresser. "So you planned this shit all along didn't you, you little bitch!" he smacked her again. Rene would be dammed if she let this bastard see her cry so she bit her lip and tried to make a mad dash for the door, but Angelo expected her to try a desperate stunt like that so he made it to the door before her slamming it shut. "Too slow Rene…." He smiled an evilly twisted smile as he clicked the door lock and began undoing the buckle of his belt headed towards a highly pissed off Rene. Footsteps echoed throughout the empty halls in the back of the club as two Neko-jin girls dashed towards the stage entrance. They couldn't get any adults involved with this since they would do nothing having Angelo the owner of this club and all. "Wait! Rei and the others can help us!" Mariah suddenly realized. Fushia tucked some of her maroon hair behind her ear glancing back with her burgundy eyes at Mariah she looked forward as they continued to run down the hall. "All right…but we got to find them first! Who knows what Angelo is doing to Rene!" Fushia flashed her eyes gold at the sickening thought of her best friend being raped by an ass hole such as Angelo. Stopping to catch a quick breath Fushia adjusted her feet into her white and purple rimmed sneakers, Mariah doing the same. "Well I know that that bluenette is still here, Kai whatever his name is" Fushia stated after smelling the air picking up on the Blade Breakers' scent. "Well what are we waiting for?! Let's jet!" Mariah panted determined to save their ebony haired friend. Angelo twirled the switch blade within his fingers with expertise closing in on Rene who looked a bit worn down from fighting and dancing. "Look what I have here" he mocked lifting Rene's chin to look into her furious ruby eyes with the blade, she sneered and jerked her head to the side to not look at him. "Don't touch me you sick piece of shit!" she spat vehemently bristling her tail that remained wrapped around her waist. That comment just earned her another jaw breaking smack making her fly from the dresser to the wall, creating her body imprint within the plaster from the sheer force Angelo placed into the strike instantly making her cheek bruise and swell. "You are a wild one Rene…I'll give you that" Angelo huffed fixing his platinum hair, his chestnut eyes never leaving Rene's body. "But…all wild things must be tamed eventually, don't you agree?" he cackled as he dove for her pinning Rene against the wall with her arms criss-crossing on top of her chest. Rene flailed about hissing and kicking her spiked ankle bands stabbing her attacker in the shins a couple of times. "ARGH! BITCH!" he wailed in pain before pressing with all his might on the arms that crossed her chest making her air supply cut short. "I'll never fuck you…if…you…were the last …man on…earth…." Rene managed to pant out before darkness clouded her vision, soon after she fell limp in Angelo's arms, much to his delight. "Heh…we'll see about that kitten, we'll see…" he purred evilly in a now passed out Rene's ear. Mariah's golden eyes scanned the crowd for any sign of the Blade Breakers in desperation, her heart soared when she caught a glance of blond hair. "There they are!" she squealed weaving in and out of the crowd effortlessly heading for the bar, leaving Fushia not far behind. "I just hope Rene's okay…" Fushia let her dawn-tinted eyes rim with hot salty tears. Mariah held her hand for support as her eyes were soon clouded with tears. Rei pricked his ears at the distant sound of Fushia and Mariah's voice. "Hey guys, I think something's wrong with the girls…" he stated dipping his head having his bangs shadow his luminous gold eyes. Max and Kai shot their heads up from the tiger bit beast owner's statement. "What makes you say that Rei?" Max asked worry filling his voice as his sky-blue eyes fell upon his friend. Kai remained silent as they all sat at the bar, his crimson eyes locked onto Rei's figure, but before he could say something two Neko- jin girls appeared in front of them with tear stained cheeks. Rei flicked his eyes upon Fushia who looked at him before throwing her arms around his neck startling him. "You guys gotta help us, please! Please help us!" she sobbed into the crook of his neck. Rei placed a comforting arm around the wailing maroon haired girl before turning his attention to Mariah who was being held by Max. "What happened? Where's Rene?" Kai asked coldly before receiving disapproving looks from Max and Rei. Sighing in frustration at not being good in these type of situations he tried his best to sound softer. "Mariah, will you tell us what's wrong?" he forced out successfully having Mariah and Fushia turn their teary eyes on the slate haired boy. Rushing towards Kai they tugged on his shirt much to his discomfort "Please help Rene!" Fushia said in a shaky panicky voice her burgundy colored eyes showing fear and anxiety, Mariah nodding locking her golden eyes with his ruby ones. "An-Angelo…he's- he's going to rape Rene, Kai!" Mariah bellowed through her hot salty tears tugging on his red silky shirt. The team widened their eyes analyzing the information the girls sobbed out. Rei was the first to recover then Kai and finally Max each of their faces graced with new determination. Kai's eyes turned a deeper color of red as if blood filled his irises when he heard the word rape. Standing up from his bar seat, him and Rei nodded their heads heading out to save Rene. "You guys stay here with Max" Rei smiled warmly at them reassuring the girls that everything would be okay. Fushia managed to smile back before hugging him once more muttering a quick thank you Mariah soon to follow. Rei blushed before turning to meet with a glaring Kai, only shrugging a reply. They swiftly ran in the direction they saw the girls exit the stage earlier on, and Rei being a Neko-jin himself could hear and smell fear emitting from the wall near by. Both Kai and Rei narrowed their eyes pushing themselves forward at break neck speed following the sound of moans and muffled screaming. As they got closer the sound got louder, until they were right in front of the closed wooden door of the girls' dressing room hearing Rene's muffled screams as well as her desperate struggle along with a man's lust filled breathing. Malice filled Kai's body as the sounds played in his head like a broken record, Rei's eyes were in slits making him look like a tiger about to go in for the kill making Kai smirk eternally. "You got your blade?" Kai sneered out as his blood began to boil. "When don't I?" Seeing Rei dip his head affirmative, both boys readied their launchers before growling "LET IT RIP!" smashing the locked wooden door into splinters. Angelo whipped his head around startled and felt his cheek burn when Kai's beyblade whipped past him cutting the flesh before going to the owner's waiting hand. Rei bared his fangs as he caught Drigger with ease readying it back in its launcher to fire once more. Rene opened her tear-filled ruby eyes spitting out Angelo's semen onto the floor panting and choking on the sickening fluid as she tried to gain focus on her saviors. Angelo sneered before shoving his fingers deeper within Rene making her raw throat screech out a blood curdling scream, much to Angelo's delight and much to Kai's disgust. "Get the fuck away from her…." Kai gave Angelo his infamous death glare speaking calmly holding Rei back with one arm. Rei was infuriated, and that was an understatement, he saw the pained look in Rene's eyes and heard her scream and he snapped. He was about to rip out Angelo's throat when Kai held his arm out preventing him passage. He glared at Kai but then he saw the unleashed fury burning in those crimson irises, making him reconsider on attacking right away. Angelo zipped up his pants skillfully re-buckling his belt with one hand before yanking his fingers out of Rene's swollen entrance causing her to cry out in pain once more. "Humph…looks like some friends came to rescue you Rene" he replied nonchalant fixing his blue jacket and wiping his fingers on a near-by towel, underestimating the boys' strength and ability as bladers. Rene whimpered too sore to do anything, but Kai strengthened his glare sending Angelo into a fit of shivers much to Rei's delight. Rei admired how Kai could be so calm yet so dangerous to mess with at the same time, he stood where he was at Kai's side waiting for his signal to attack as Kai readied his launcher as well, the phoenix bit beast chip glowing a fiery red. Angelo looked about seeing his options in this situation and the results having none of them good. Sweat beaded across his forehead as he backed up near the dresser, but stopped hearing a feral growl escaping from Rene. Turning around his eyes widened seeing Rene's blood red eyes glow with enough maliciousness to send shivers up any demon's spine. Kai and Rei froze seeing her glare at the man they were supposed to be saving her from. They stayed where they were holding their launchers in front of them ready to fire if he tried anything else to her. Rene sneered at the now trembling man showing him her saliva- covered fangs she managed a raspy hiss he eyes fading into a blazing golden color reflecting her malevolence "DIE KISAMA!!!". Before Angelo could react Rene was nothing but a flash of red and black as she sent a flawless butterfly kick towards his neck. Rene wanted to see him in pain or even better she wanted him dead, so as she butterfly kicked Angelo, she let her ankle hit him bang on, but what she counted on was the effect her ankle restraints had. As she expected her metal spiked ankle bands made contact with his neck lodging themselves into the tender flesh, making blood splatter across Kai, Rei and Rene's face as Angelo's head came clean off his body from the intense force she placed behind the kick. Angelo's body fell to the floor moments later along with his head, leaving two dumbfounded bladers and one pissed yet shocked female. Rene looked at her master's body and then at her hands which were stained with his blood, stunned with fear and confusion she glanced about frantically looking at the room now covered in blood before falling to the floor wracked with sobs. "What have I done?" she sobbed into her hands rocking back and forth her tail curling around her ankles which were stained with blood as well. "The right thing" Kai calmly answered as he knelt down beside the shocked teen. Rei walked around the blood soaked, dead body before kneeling down to Rene's level as well. "Kai's right Rene, he deserved just what he got" Rei agreed rubbing her back tenderly. Rene's eyes faded back to their normal ruby color as she wiped her tears away hastily. Kai lifted Rene's chin locking garnet with blood red "Are you all right Rene?" he asked showing concern in his voice, Rei glanced at the boy with the twin blue triangles upon his cheeks before going back to comforting Rene. "Thank you….." Rene rasped out before falling limp in Kai's arms her twin red triangles smearing against his shirt making him frown. "Guess we're even…" he absently muttered referring to the shirt causing Rei to raise an eyebrow. Cradling an unconscious Rene in his arms he looked at Rei "We better go before someone finds us here…" Rei nodded still in shock on the event that happened just moments ago. Glancing back at the bloody headless body, both Kai and Rei let out a gust of air in disgust before padding down the halls to meet up with Max and the other girls. They found them at the back entrance which was located at the end of the hall. Fushia lifted her head up and gasped causing Max and Mariah look at what made her gasp. "Rene!" both girls shrieked as they ran up to Kai and Rei. "What happened to her? He didn't…." Mariah trailed off worry evident in her voice. Seeing Rei sadly dip his head she burst into another fit of sobs turning into the comforting embrace of Max once more. Max said soothing word after soothing word running his fingers through her silky pink hair. Fushia swayed her tail now placing a worried expression on her face as she glanced at Rene's limp body then to Kai's cold, blood speckled face. "He's dead isn't he?" she stated bluntly folding her arms across her chest. "Hn." Kai answered adjusting Rene's weight in his arms. Fushia looked at Rei with tears attempting to spill out before heading into the direction they just came out of without another word. Rei touched Kai's shoulder letting the captain know he was going, before following Fushia who was back in the room staring coldly at Angelo's fallen body. "Serves him right" she spat through tears wiping them as quickly as they fell. Rei looked at the body and then to Fushia who was slightly shorter than himself not knowing what to say. Fushia wrapped her tail around her waist tighter as she stepped over the body hesitantly as if it would come back to life at any given moment. Grabbing a black duffel bag she opened a drawer from the semen covered dresser shoving as much clothes as the bag could hold before placing Rene's black and red rimmed shoes on top of it all zipping the bag shut. Rei offered to carry the bag which Fushia gratefully handed over grabbing a smaller back pack like purse she opened another drawer containing Rene, Mariah and her own beyblades and launchers, placing them inside. After she placed their blades inside the bag she dug inside her short's pocket taking out two thick wads of 20 and 50 dollar bills that belonged to herself and her raven haired friend zipping it shut and strapping it on her back. Rei squeezed her shoulder in an effort to comfort making the violet eyed neko jump startled out of her thoughts. Turning around she smiled through tears and hugged Rei like there was no tomorrow which Rei returned back smiling warmly. "Com'on let's go before the others get worried." Rei whispered in her ear before stepping back from the embrace. Fushia nodded stepping over her former master's body avoiding looking at his head that lay two feet away exited the room with Rei behind her adjusting the bag across his shoulder. Kai looked up hearing footsteps to see Rei and Fushia almost side by side making Kai feel jealous once again, but then this cause him to be confused as well. 'How can I have feelings for both Rei AND Rene?' he tilted his head and held Rene's body closer to his chest as he tried to make sense of his confusion. Rei smiled warmly at Kai before giving his attention to an almost whining Max. "Can we get outta here now? You know, before someone find-" he was cut off when a loud high pitched shriek echoed in the hall causing all the Neko-jins to cringe in pain since they had acute hearing. Fushia simply smirked and unraveled her tail to sway it calmly about her ankles. "Looks like Candy found Angelo" she let out an airy chuckle Mariah following suit. The boys looked at them as if they were psychos, before Rei interrupted with a nervous glance "I think we should go now then" he looked down the hall hearing more screams from the other dancers. "Agreed" was all Kai said before running out of the back door with the others close behind.  
  
A/N: wow this is a kindda short chappie…hum…I think I over did it but eh TBC in chap. 5!! R&R!!!! Ja! Rene 


	5. The Need For Comfort

Secrets and Desires  
  
Chap.5 The Need for Comfort...  
  
"Agreed" was all Kai said before running out of the back door with the others close behind.  
  
Just like when they first met the girls earlier they avoided the perplexed glances of passer-byers as they rushed back to their hotel room. Max pulled Mariah by the hand who allowed herself to be dragged by her savior smiling.  
  
Max being the one to always have a cheery attitude and lighten up any situation let out a giggle before letting go of Mariah's hand stopping the now perplexed amber eyed girl. Tapping her shoulder and then making a mad dash in front of everyone called behind his shoulder.  
  
"You're it Mariah!"  
  
He squealed before bursting into peals of giggles. Mariah looked stunned not expecting him to do that before giggling herself and calling after him.  
  
"Not for long!".  
  
Fushia, Rei, and Kai witnessed this and simply shook their heads muttering one word "kids".  
  
Seeing Mariah and Max play tag Rei realized something and turned his eyes on Fushia.  
  
"Hey, how do you guys know Mariah anyway?"  
  
He cocked his head to the side, cutely looking like at kitten earning a giggle from Fushia.  
  
"We known her for a while in China on and off for two years, but met her a few months back actually."  
  
She began glancing down at Rene and then back to Rei.  
  
"She said something about quitting the White Tigers and how this Lee guy was abusing her trying to get her to mate with him" she sneered at the memory.  
  
Kai flicked his eyes to Rei to see how he would respond to this information. Rei widened his eyes his pupils dilating making his eyes look like endless onyx pools Kai noted but shook the thought out of his head when the Chinese blader spoke.  
  
"That jerk..."  
  
He growled lowly balling one of his hands as his anger rose.  
  
"But..." Fushia continued noting his attitude change, "he didn't take her virginity on a good note" she said calmly having Rei sigh with relief for his childhood friend.  
  
"She met up with us bladding in the streets of China, and she spoke of you and the Blade Breakers, especially about that blonde one over there"  
  
She chuckled flicking her head towards Max who was still playing tag with the golden eyed, pink haired blader. Now it was Kai's turn to speak.  
  
"Wait a sec...you lived in China?" he spoke in a monotone shifting Rene's weight once more. Fushia glanced at Kai nodding her head.  
  
"Yeah...but we weren't born there, we ran away from our isolated village so we could expand our horizons, like Rei over here did" she smiled at Kai who gave her an unreadable expression in return.  
  
Fushia rolled her eyes and continued keeping her gaze on the pink haired girl in front of them.  
  
"As you probably know Rei is a Neko-jin..." they nodded confused to where she was going "well he isn't completely one, he has a bit of human in him unlike myself hence mine and Rene's tails" she swayed her tail just to prove her point.  
  
Rei nodded now interested "So.how is it that you are full blooded and I am not?" Kai looked interested as well just as confused, but of course his face expression never showed it.  
  
Fushia sighed "Don't let the fangs and cat-like eyes deceive you, because.looks can be deceiving." She said getting a far off look before continuing hoping that the others didn't notice anything.  
  
"Your grandmother or grandfather was human, causing their offspring to be half bred, but they mated with a full blooded Neko-jin and thus had you."  
  
She explained as if she explained it a million times.  
  
"But my ancestors or my relatives never mated with humans making me full blooded, but Rene on the other hand is half Tora-jin and half Neko-jin. Which means that she is faster than all of us combined, a lot of strength when she's angry or desperate, and I bet from the way Angelo's head was chopped off, that Rene was the reaper."  
  
She smirked before speaking once more "-but her senses are acute like our own."  
  
She smiled down at Rene. Rei and Kai looked down at Rene and then at Fushia nodding their head in understanding.  
  
"I bet you lived in the village not too far from my own" Rei grinned showing his fangs happily. Fushia laughed and nodded her head.  
  
"Then what brought you here to Japan then?"  
  
Kai asked but made it sound more like a statement unintentionally. Fushia glared at the ground and hissed one word.  
  
"Angelo.".  
  
Rei bit his lip and then smiled "Hey we're here" he announced walking into the hotel and into the elevator Max and Mariah held open for them.  
  
Kai looked at Fushia and cocked his head as a signal to go ahead first which made her smile and go into the elevator with Kai still holding Rene not long after.  
  
In the elevator Rei adjusted the shoulder strap of the girls' black duffel bag while waiting for the doors to open on their floor.  
  
While he looked around the elevator he found Fushia, Mariah and Max into their own conversation, and Kai was leaning against the metallic wall continuing to hold an unconscious Rene effortlessly in his arms.  
  
Taking a closer look at his features he saw his slate bangs speckled with blood and his shark finned triangles were slightly smudged. Absently he lifted his hand to the blunette's bangs slipping a few silky strands between his fingers to get some of the blood off. Kai felt the tips of Rei's fingers touch his forehead making him slowly lift his garnet eyes to meet gold.  
  
Kai gave him a perplexed look at to why Rei was touching him, making the now blushing yet smiling ebony haired blader show him his hands that were covered in blood before running his fingers through his slate hair once again.  
  
Kai was enjoying the gentle fingers running through his hair, he gave Rei a small yet genuine smile of thanks before closing his eyes once more leaning into the skillful fingers to give Rei better access to the taller boy's head.  
  
Rei grinned from ear to ear when Kai smiled at him continuing running his fingers through his crush's hair removing any sign of blood. Ruffling Kai's hair playfully he was met with an annoyed expression causing him to chuckle.  
  
'He's cuter when he's smiling'  
  
Rei thought absently as he stepped out of the elevator with Kai close behind and into their huge hotel room where Tyson turned from the television letting out a shriek.  
  
"Oh my God!!! Kai actually killed someone! I knew that he could get mad and all... but I NEVER in my whole life thought that he'd actually KILL someone!"  
  
He rushed up to them looking at a bloodstained Rene and then a death glaring Kai.  
  
"What did she do Kai? Poke you or something?" Tyson looked about all panicky "AND you brought the body back here?! What kind of sick person are you?!"  
  
If it was possible Tyson's indigo eyes grew larger. Fushia and Mariah glanced at Max who sheepishly grinned in response before sighing at Tyson.  
  
"He didn't kill anyone Tyson. It's a long story, too long to explain right now in fact" he yawned just for good measure.  
  
Tyson pouted in not getting to know what was going on, but nodded in understanding after seeing the looks the group sent him.  
  
"Okay well good night you guys..." he looked about uncomfortably before heading to the room he shared with Max who was right behind him stifling yet another yawn.  
  
Fushia and Mariah hugged Rei and Kai, who wrinkled his nose in disgust and didn't return the gesture, once more.  
  
"We just can't thank you guys enough for helping us"  
  
Fushia whispered as she stepped back from Kai.  
  
Mariah nodded "We'll sleep in the living room" she stated leaving no room for an argument.  
  
Fushia looked back at Kai holding Rene before glancing at Rei with their belongings and Mariah who simply nodded as if agreeing to something. Fushia dipped her head thankfully to her salmon hair colored friend before turning her burgundy eyes on Kai.  
  
"Can you take her to the bathroom for me" she asked softly, following Kai after he silently complied with her request.  
  
Fushia ran the bath water making sure it was the right temperature before placing her hair into a high ponytail. Kai closed the bathroom door to give them privacy before placing Rene gently on the tiled floor so he could stretch his arms from holding her for so long on the same position. A few moments later Fushia turned the tap off and faced Kai once more.  
  
"Sit her up so I can undress her." she said bluntly catching Kai off guard.  
  
"Why not just put her in the tub as she is?" he folded his arms stubbornly causing Fushia to roll her eyes.  
  
"Cause it'll make a bigger mess that's why."  
  
She flicked a few of her stray maroon strands out of her face before looking up at Kai from her kneeling position.  
  
"Now are you gonna help or what?" she rose a slender eyebrow at him.  
  
"Whatever..." was all he said before kneeling down supporting the unconscious girl by placing her between his legs as Fushia undressed her.  
  
Now having Rene in her bra and underwear, Fushia debated if she should take those off as well. Choosing not to she asked Kai to place her into the warm bath water which he complied to without a word.  
  
Feeling Rene's body against his and seeing her practically naked for the third(.or was it sixth?) time today, Kai got fairly used to it as he dunked his arms in the warm water to place Rene in pulling her up so her head was above the water.  
  
"Gonna need your help here Kai." Fushia said as he began to head for the door.  
  
Turning around wearily he folded his arms lightly glaring at the violet eyed girl raising his eyebrow that said 'what now?'.  
  
Fushia cocked her head sharply for Kai to help which he did bitchily. Just as Fushia dipped her hand into the water and trailed her fingers along Rene's face rubbing off the twin red triangles that graced her features, the caramel skinned girl began to stir.  
  
Rene began to move her hand onto the head before realization hit her hard, she shot up in the water yelping and began to thrash about splashing water on the other two teens and everywhere else.  
  
Kai grabbed Rene's shoulders before pulling her into a firm hold, while Fushia stroked her red streaked hair desperately trying to have her friend calm down.  
  
Kai held the whimpering girl tighter to then cup Rene's face to make her look into his eyes firmly repeating her name.  
  
Rene was perplexed, how did she get into water?  
  
What happened to Angelo?  
  
Who was holding her now?  
  
Those thoughts echoed in her head as she tried in vain to get away from the person holding her.  
  
When she felt a hand grip her chin, she hesitantly looked up expecting to meet with the viscously lustful chestnut colored eyes of her master, but wasn't expecting to come face to face with cold yet comforting crimson.  
  
Rene slowly began to calm down as she stared into those endless sun-set colored pools looking deep into them with her dilated ruby ones as if she knew them from somewhere.  
  
Seeing the light skinned Tora-Neko-jin at last calm down to Kai's embrace, Fushia wrung herself off before touching Kai on the shoulder and then touching Rene.  
  
"Rene..."  
  
Fushia said softly as she saw her friend look into her direction water dripping off her long (A/N: not even close to as long as Rei's though!) red and black hair.  
  
"Fushia."  
  
She replied slowly gripping Kai's red silk shirt as she began to remember in horror.  
  
"...I-I killed Angelo...." Her bottom lip quivered as tears began to cascade down her bruised, triangle free cheeks.  
  
Fushia smiled sadly to her worried friend before smiling proudly flashing her fangs.  
  
"I know Rene.I know, but he got just what he was needing for a long ass time. It's not your fault Rene." she cooed.  
  
"You know she's right ..." Rene shot her head up at the voice.  
  
Kai who had his arms loosely around her waist, dipped his head softly before lifting her out of the tub like a three year old, and onto the tiled floor which was also slick with water.  
  
Rene blushed seeing the mess she made and what she did to her friends touching Fushia's soaking hair , she looked at Kai before lowering her scarlet eyes to the ground.  
  
"Umm...thanks, for helping me.."  
  
She said in a grateful, yet uncomfortable whisper before running the tap and taking a bunch of mouth wash, she gargled getting the sickening taste out of her mouth.  
  
Kai merely gave a dip of his head not knowing how to react to her gratitude, and left the bathroom while Fushia giggled hugging her friend affectionately.  
  
"I'm just glad you're okay Rene" she mewed happily.  
  
Rene smiled and wrapped a towel around her torso drying herself off before cleaning up the flooded bathroom.  
  
"Where are my clothes?"  
  
She asked suspiciously, as she remembered what Tyson, Max, and Kenny did earlier that morning, without looking up from the floor.  
  
Fushia tapped her nose before clicking her fingers.  
  
"I'll get them for you Rene" she left to come back holding dry clean clothes for Rene to wear.  
  
After getting dressed into short cotton shorts and spaghetti strapped red night wear, she carried her soiled clothing into the washroom to add to their earlier load. As she walked back to the living room she gave Rei a hug of gratitude before lying down curling up into a purring ball on the sofa.  
  
Mariah and Fushia soon to follow on the other upholstery. Rei closed his door seeing Kai's door close when he emerged from the bathroom dripping from head to toe muttering something about stupid Fushia and weaknesses.  
  
As the night carried on it soon became a loud thunder cracking storm jolting Rene out of her serene slumber to look about like a frightened kitten hugging a pillow tight to her chest.  
  
She glanced about the dark living room seeing her friends sincerely sleeping as thunder crackled once again making the sixteen year old whimper like a child. She needed company, she hated storms especially ones that had lighting jumping about as if it was going to barbecue you if it touched you.  
  
Getting up shakily she made her way to the only room she knew, but something caught her attention. Heading towards Kai's door was Rei, his calf length raven hair flowing out of its cloth wrapped bindings like a river of ink behind as he padded in nothing but his boxers looking the same way she was except Rene was now in her shirt and hipster panties.  
  
Both smiled at each other in understanding before knocking gently on Kai's emerald painted door. Both teens stood like kittens in the rain waiting for a response before clinging to each other as a clash of thunder and lightening reached their ears causing them to mesh their eyes closed and whimper cowardly.  
  
Rei held Rene close to his chest as he mewed hoping the sound went away soon. Rene looked up into Rei's golden eyes enjoying his scent before blushing realizing that she was staring.  
  
Slowly releasing each other from their awkward embrace they knocked once more on Kai's door before opening it silently sneaking in. Standing in the darkness both teens adjusted their feline-like eyes to the dark now able to see in it making their eyes glow softly.  
  
They saw Kai sleeping peacefully in his boxers, his light blue bangs tossed to one side of his face showing his angelic features free of the blue shark fin marks that were always upon his cheeks.  
  
Rene and Rei snapped themselves out of staring and staying close by each other in case the thunder and lighting clashed again made their way to the foot of Kai's bed. Rene's tail twitched showing her anxiety of the storm while Rei fidgeted in place, looking at each other they gulped hoping that he'd wake up on his own.  
  
Seeing as he was still sleeping Rene nudged Rei.  
  
"You wake him up" she whispered nervously.  
  
"And get my head chewed off?" he replied back just as nervous flicking his glowing golden eyes on the owner of Dranzer he nudged Rene back.  
  
"You do it" he insisted but she shook her head just as quick.  
  
"No you do it..."  
  
"No, you!"  
  
"You..."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"You do it!" she whispered back more firmly.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
Came a cold voice cutting through the whispers like a knife making both teens cling to one another startled. The Neko-jins let their eyes trail up the king sized bed to a now awake and irritated bluenette (and shirtless *drools*) team captain.  
  
Releasing from their embrace once again they looked to the floor embarrassed on asking Kai a silly thing.  
  
Kai sat up on his bed waking to the sound of two people arguing in his room. There he could make out their silhouettes in the darkness, one taller and one slightly shorter than the taller one.  
  
When he heard their voices he could recognize the owners of the voices, Rei and Rene.  
  
He spoke to interrupt their little argument making them yelp and cling to each other for dear life, obviously they didn't know he woke up. He was now staring with glowing ruby and gold pairs of eyes. He folded his arms impatiently waiting for one of the two to answer his question.  
  
"We were wondering if ummm..."  
  
Rene began fidgeting as she looked at the flashes of lightening through the curtains.  
  
"If we could sleep with you- I mean HERE with you.."  
  
Rei corrected himself blushing madly. Kai widened his crimson eyes at the both of them stunned to what they were asking.  
  
"Why?"  
  
He said suspiciously while slowly cocking up his eyebrow to show his confusion, or irritation since his eyes began to narrow.  
  
"BECAUSE OF THE STORM!!"  
  
They whimpered and mewed in shaky unison as they clung to each other again as thunder boomed loudly in Kai's bedroom. Kai rolled his eyes flopping back on the cool satin sheets not believing his ears.  
  
"No."  
  
He finally replied much to their disappointment. Rene frowned for a second before smirking giving a signal to Rei who soon smirked and nodded his head.  
  
"Yes? Thanks Kai!"  
  
Rei mewed sweetly crawling along the surface of his bed with Rene.  
  
Kai shot his head up to find Rei and Rene going on either side of him looking as if they were tigers on the prowl. Kai was about to shout another reply but both raven haired teens nuzzled affectionately against his cheeks with their own like cats, sweetly purring.  
  
Sighing in weary defeat, he let his head fall back to his pillow trying to get some sleep, but every time a clash of thunder would boom they'd whimper.  
  
"Would you babies kindly, shut the fuck up!" he growled wearily.  
  
He felt something soft, fuzzy and warm wrap around his waist before hearing a light purr emitting from his left. He glanced to see Rene hesitantly get closer to him before resting her head on top of his chest as her tail curled around his torso.  
  
Kai blushed lightly now seeing his situation in a different view.  
  
He had a half naked Rei on his right, with a practically naked Rene on his left purring and cuddling him like he was some damn plush toy. Rei soon joined Rene lying his head absently on the right side of Kai's warm, welcoming muscular chest lightly brushing his forehead against Rene's purring, which made Rene purr louder.  
  
Not to long after Rene, Rei wrapped an arm around Kai's torso cuddling him absently while he slept. Kai looked down at the two ebony heads sleeping on top of his chest and stomach, and couldn't help but crack a tiny smile as they looked like two sleeping kittens pulling his body to each of their sides for extra warmth.  
  
'Do I look like a goddamn stuffed animal to them?!' He suddenly thought with a growl.  
  
*No, but you feel like one.mmm nice, comfortably soft, and to make it better, warm*  
  
Rene sent with her eyes closed purring softly making Kai widen his eyes startled to hear her voice echo in his head.  
  
*Did you just..*  
  
Kai began but was cut off with a groggy reply  
  
*Yes she did, now keep it down! You guys think too damn loud*  
  
Rei sent as he shifted on Kai's chest. Kai was now beyond confused, but he was also drowsy and he knew that he'd get answers in the morning. Staying on his back he let his arms fall around their shoulders before drifting off to sleep to the gentle purring sounds of the ones he had mixed feelings for..  
  
A/N: heh there another short kindda chappie. How nice well TBC on chap 6!!! R&R!!! Ja! Rene 


	6. Let's BEYBLADE!

ARGH!!! Sorry for tha late updating tch' stupid computer and getting busted *growls* anyways..Thanks to RAY KON and Ikari for reviewing lol Like I said it's gonna end out in a Rei and Kai fic..*shruggs* you jus' gotta keep reading to find out ne? *smirks* okay! Now on with tha fic! ============================================================================ ==================================================  
  
Secrets and Desires Chap.6 Let's Beyblade!  
  
*Did you just...*  
  
Kai began but was cut off with a groggy reply.  
  
*Yes she did, now keep it down! You guys think too damn loud*  
  
Rei sent as he shifted on Kai's chest. Kai was now beyond confused, but he was also drowsy and he knew that he'd get answers in the morning.  
  
Staying on his back he let his arms fall around their shoulders before drifting off to sleep to the gentle purring sounds of the ones he had mixed feelings for...  
  
Rene woke up to the warm welcoming rays of the morning sunlight, as she gained focus she realized that she was covered in a blanket of long raven hair. Tilting her head up she looked upon the serene face of the Chinese blader Rei.  
  
She was in the embrace of the tiger, her onyx and crimson streaked hair clashing with his own.  
  
' I wonder where Kai is?'  
  
She finally wondered as she stroked Rei's bangs out of his face causing him to stir and flutter his golden eyes open to gaze into her awaiting ruby ones.  
  
There was a silence in the room as both Neko-jins stared into each other's eyes before Rene smirked and nuzzled her forehead against his own as a greeting.  
  
"Morning Rei..." she smiled watching him stretch like a feline before replying.  
  
"Hey Rene, huh oh hey look the storm's over."  
  
He flashed his fangs before sliding out of bed looking around perplexed.  
  
"Where's." he began but Rene knowing what he was going to ask merely shrugged a reply.  
  
Getting out of bed Rene stretched her tail before heading to the bathroom and Rei for his own room to get dressed or get in more sleep before training. Letting out a yawn when opening Kai's personal bathroom she froze her eyes slightly widening.  
  
In the bathroom was the bluenette Kai, dripping with water with a towel loosely wrapped around his waist as he brushed his teeth. Turning around when his bathroom door opened he shot a glare out of habit before raising a questioning eyebrow to a wide eyed Rene pausing with the toothbrush in his mouth.  
  
Shaking her head from the mental images of a certain someone Rene leaned against the door frame with bounded arms flicking her tail getting her nonchalant attitude back.  
  
"Thanks...for umm...sharing last night..." she said quickly before closing the bathroom door with a light blush upon her cheeks.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes to snap them back, at the opening door spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing his mouth out he took out a case of blue paint before looking at Rene.  
  
"What the hell do you want now?" he growled irritated already.  
  
Rene smirked "You look better without your triangles..."  
  
She ran her fingers through her silky duo colored hair as Kai rolled his eyes and wiped his mouth, momentarily forgetting about the towel around his waist.  
  
"How about this, I won't wear my triangles if you don't wear yours..or are you too afraid not to?"  
  
She snickered looking Kai square in the eyes while raising an eyebrow as if to challenge the stoic phoenix.  
  
Kai narrowed his crimson eyes with a growl at Rene, but tucked the silver case back in his bag.  
  
"What do I get if I go through with this?"  
  
He bounded his arms giving Rene a quick up and down before locking onto her liquid rose colored eyes. Rene swayed her tail and pushed herself off the door frame before replying over her shoulder.  
  
"You get to battle me...".  
  
Kai snorted before following Rene out of his bathroom somewhat tightening the towel to keep it from falling.  
  
"What kind of deal is that?! I could beat you easily, you're just a girl who dances for a living"  
  
He scoffed under his breath, but to the sensitive hearing of Rene, she snapped her head around with a mischievous smirk.  
  
"Humph...looks can be deceiving Kai, remember that, besides you're just an arrogant ass hole who blades for a living"  
  
She winked and exited his room closing the door behind her leaving the confused phoenix blader to get dressed.  
  
Kai watched his door close before entering the bathroom and taking out his face paint once again with a stern look gracing his once calm features.  
  
'It's not that I don't want to be paint free, it's just old habits die hard. This is what makes me, me, peh stupid cow she'd probably wouldn't understand anyway...'  
  
Kai thought before looking at his face which held freshly painted on twin blue triangles. Rene rolled her eyes eavesdropping upon Kai's mental conversation without him knowing as she too placed on her twin red shark finned shaped marks upon her own cheeks.  
  
Tyson and Max were on the floor with Mariah and Fushia, the four of them looking deep in thought, as Rene figured trying to teach them how to communicate using telepathy.  
  
Choosing not to bother them she walked down the hall stealthily on the balls of her feet (tip toes) matching the sway of her tail to the rhythmic movement of her hips. Peeking into the Chief's room she smiled seeing the brains of the Blade Breakers team curled up in a ball with the laptop Dizzy protectively under his arm.  
  
Heading further down the hall she stopped at the azure painted wooden door that led to the owner of Drigger's room. Opening the door as quietly as possible she poked her head in, her ruby eyes gazing upon the sleeping raven haired blader. Closing the door, she crept towards Rei who was half dressed in his Chinese styled tunic and emerald green boxers.  
  
Like a cat, she crawled up on the forest green satin sheets on all fours getting closer to the golden eyed blader, her own eyes changing into a luminous gold as well before carefully straddling Rei's waist. Rei who was oblivious to what was going on beyond the serene solitude of his dreams, simply rubbed his cheek against his pillow before lying still once more, much to Rene's delight.  
  
Rene closed her eyes engulfing herself in the tiger's sweet scent before placing her hands on his muscular chest, her caramel skin clashing with his smooth honey tinted pectorals. Blushing a light tint of pink she swerved her tail to have the tip trail along his jawbone leaving feathery soft touches as she traced his chest.  
  
Rei subconsciously leaned into the light touches as if to urge Rene on while letting out a gentle purring sound. Rene held back the urge to giggle as she continued her soothing, yet teasing torture upon her sleeping victim.  
  
Rene's ears twitched to the sudden sounds of someone approaching the bedroom door. Forcing her eyes to fade back to her blood red color she watched as the door slowly yet quietly opened to reveal a smirking Fushia.  
  
*I knew I'd find you either here or Kai's room Rene.typical you*  
  
She sent nonchalantly, her violet eyes shining in the sunlight that peered through the velvet curtains. Rene continued lightly touching Rei as she smirked and shrugged at Fushia who was now by her side doing the same feathery soft touches as her friend did upon the amber eyed boy.  
  
*Did you lock the door Fushia?*  
  
Rene sent back after a few moments of listening to the urging purr of the raven haired boy she was straddled on.  
  
Fushia merely dipped her head before bending her head down brushing her cheek against Rei's like a feline might, her maroon hair clashing with Rene's and Rei's long black hair.  
  
Rei soon returned the gesture his golden eyes fluttering open to focus on the sight of two, Neko-jin females one with liquid ruby eyes dressed in a black spaghetti strap tank top with matching hipster panties straddled on his waist, and one with burgundy eyes dressed in a dark purple tank top with gray short shorts.  
  
Sensing that Rei had awoken Fushia backed up enough to see his perplexed face releasing a giggle as Rene simply smirked down at him.  
  
"Hmmm...nice"  
  
She complemented seductively, flashing her fangs teasingly as she trailed a slender finger from Rei's chest to his navel causing him to blush but arch his back.  
  
"I think he likes it Rene..."  
  
Fushia cooed a smirk creeping onto her face as she locked her burgundy eyes with blazing amber ones.  
  
Rei blushed deeper before looking at Fushia to Rene, Rene to Fushia, and finally to Rene who remained straddled on his waist swaying her tail calmly.  
  
"W-what are you guys doing in here?"  
  
Rei managed to stutter out huskily before propping himself on his elbows to look about his room.  
  
"Waking you up of course"  
  
Rene leaned forward so her lips were just a mere inch away from his own.  
  
Rei felt his heart speed up when she leaned forward showing of a fair amount of cleavage from her tank top.  
  
Fushia who traced invisible patterns on his bare torso smirked at Rene before leaning into Rei's neck purring seductively as her lips brushed against his warm, soft, tender skin.  
  
"Wh-what are you guys-"  
  
Rei uttered out his eyes half lidded as Rene brushed her cheek against his seeing as her red triangles wouldn't smear, before rubbing the tip of her nose against his.  
  
While hearing Fushia purr as her warm moist breath tickled his honey colored skin as she got closer to his neck .  
  
"Shhh..."  
  
Both girls breathed out huskily before Rene gently placed her petal soft lips against his own sending invisible jolts of electricity up and down Rei's spine, while Fushia kissed and licked his neck causing the raven haired tiger to let out a quiet moan of pleasure.  
  
Rei's blood was pumping through his veins like a Nascar derby as Rene purred into the gentle kiss and Fushia sucked and nipped at his earlobe.  
  
He finally shook off his shock as he pulled Rene closer to deepen the kiss running his fingers through her long, silky rose streaked hair with one hand while he caressed Fushia's cheek tenderly with his other.  
  
Rene felt Rei's fingers run through her hair before feeling something moist and warm probe and trail along her bottom lip asking for entrance.  
  
Conceding to his request she opened her mouth to have his tongue roam her mouth, curiously exploring and battling for dominance, while Fushia moved her tongue along his jawbone placing suckling kisses as she went lower to the crook of his neck, both girls making sure not to leave any marks upon his skin.  
  
Rene felt her eyes fade into a lust glazed golden color under her eyelids as she moaned into the passionate kiss gently rocking on Rei's lap causing him to part and gasp for air.  
  
Rei then moved from Rene's mouth, engulfing himself in her sweet scent before cupping Fushia's chin in his palm pulled her closer to entwine their tongues as they began the battle for dominance having Rei twice become the more dominant one.  
  
As Fushia closed her eyes they faded into a soft amber color as she deepened the kiss moaning into it, while Rene got off the heated tiger's waist to listen to his strong heartbeat.  
  
As she listened to his heartbeat she heard the warm honey tasting blood pump through his veins as if urging her to have a drink.  
  
While the other two Neko-jins were occupied Rene felt her fangs beckoning, begging for her to sink them into his awaiting flesh.  
  
She would've complied, but she cared too much for the raven haired blader as well as the one he had feelings for.  
  
Meshing her eyes shut she pulled Fushia from Rei both letting out a gasp of well needed air before forcing her mouth upon her burgundy eyed friend before biting onto her tongue letting the sweet honey taste of blood flow into her mouth satisfied.  
  
Fushia who knew what was going on wasn't fazed by the turn of events at all but merely wrapped her tail around Rene's waist to pull her closer.  
  
*What's the matter Rene? Don't tell me you don't want to drink off him!*  
  
Fushia sent as Rei crawled up behind Rene to kiss and nip at her neck.  
  
*I can't...not now...he cares for Kai, and...*  
  
She let the sentence hang as she forced her eyes to change back as Fushia finished.  
  
*So do you...err dammit! That's just so typical Rene! So fucking typical*  
  
Fushia sent in a monotone before breaking the telepathic link as well as the kiss seeing as Rene had her fill of blood.  
  
Rene leaned into the suckling hot kisses that Rei gave to her neck while Fushia finally cupped Rei's face locking her soft amber eyes with his lust filled golden ones.  
  
"Forget..." she purred before pressing two fingers on the area between Rei's eyes having him fall limp on top of Rene.  
  
Rene panted before rolling Rei onto his back looking at the unconscious blader.  
  
"It was good while it lasted huh?" she smirked turning her ruby eyes to lock onto Fushia's disappointed now burgundy colored ones.  
  
Folding her arms and sliding off the bed Fushia stretched her tail before smirking at Rene.  
  
"It was...but don't count on me all the time whenever you lose control of your instincts Rene..."  
  
She snickered licking her lips that were tinted with her own blood before walking out of the room. Rene rolled her eyes before shaking the raven haired blader awake making him shoot up his face flushed.  
  
"Huh?! What? Oh, Hey Rene..."  
  
He panted out with a blush before rubbing his head perplexed. Rene smiled and walked over to his side acting as if nothing happened between the two.  
  
"Hey come on Rei get dressed, Kai's waiting for us so you guys can do training today..." she swayed her tail nonchalantly before walking out the door clicking it shut.  
  
Rei flopped onto the cool satin forest green sheets placing his forearm over his eyes.  
  
"Man, what kind of dream did I have? Those girls would probably think I'm some sick pervert if I told them I dreamt about kissing both of them at the same time."  
  
He muttered before standing erect to get fully dressed.  
  
============================================================================ ================================================== (A/N: It happened you guys, but Fushia did a spell making him forget so technically to him it never happened) ============================================================================ ==================================================  
  
Kai glanced up from the kitchen table seeing Rene exit Rei's bedroom door.  
  
Tyson and Mariah and Max were still practicing their telepathic conversation while Kenny was now in the living room typing and modifying their beyblades with Dizzy complaining about waking her up.  
  
Rene looked at Fushia who was teaching the three on the floor before glancing at Mariah who was waiting for her reply.  
  
Seeing Rene shake her head she rolled her amber eyes and flipped her pink hair before tossing her rose streaked haired friend a change of clothes.  
  
"We're going to see the boys train today so hurry up!"  
  
Mariah informed before getting up to get a drink.  
  
Kai looked at Rene who looked at him with a smirk pointing to her own marks on her face.  
  
"Old habits die hard." she shrugged before heading to the bathroom to get dressed.  
  
Just when she clicked the bathroom door shut, Rei emerged from his room with his hair tied back into its wrap with his infamous red yin yang bandanna across his forehead.  
  
Kai shot his eyes at the male Neko-jin before bounding his arms across his chest and closing his eyes.  
  
Rei entered the kitchen still confused about earlier events, but kept a warm greeting smile on his face.  
  
"Morning guys!" he flashed his fangs having everyone except Kai greet him in return.  
  
Tyson who wasn't getting anywhere on learning telepathy jumped up frustrated before grabbing Rei by the shoulders.  
  
"Rei hey you're FINALLY awake! You think you can cook us breakfast now? Cause man oh man am I hungry!"  
  
He grinned patting his rumbling stomach just to prove his point. Rei chuckled before nodding heading into the kitchen to cook a Chinese styled breakfast.  
  
As he passed Kai he cocked his head just staring at the stoic slate haired boy.  
  
Upon having the feeling eyes where on him Kai opened his crimson eyes in a glare to take whoever was staring at him off guard.  
  
Rei tried to play off the fact that he was staring by placing his hands up in a defensive type way.  
  
"Hey whoa, Just wondering if you want some breakfast too"  
  
He smiled nervously under the cold gaze the phoenix blader sent back.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Was all Kai said before closing his eyes once more.  
  
"I think what Kai meant, in Mr. Sourpuss translation was, sure Rei I'd love some breakfast!"  
  
Max giggled with Tyson and Mariah joining in.  
  
Rei laughed before preparing breakfast for eight. Kai just let out a gust of air ignoring what the blonde just said.  
  
"Hey Kai, I think your blade would have a greater effect cutting the winning time in half, if you placed another attack ring on Dranzer."  
  
Kenny informed loosening his professional looking green tie. Kai merely dipped his head causing Tyson to get angry.  
  
"Yo Kai! At LEAST you could say is thanks, yeesh you're such a sourpuss you know that! Hey are you even listening to me?!"  
  
He growled his midnight blue eyes narrowing at being ignored while the other Blade Breakers sighed like this was an everyday thing.  
  
Just when Tyson was about to go into another fit of pointless insults Rei set a pile of food on the table having Tyson forget what he was thinking and make a mad dash for the steaming stack of food.  
  
Max laughed out loud seeing Tyson trip over himself just to get to the food while he adjusted his orange overall shorts and ruffled his spiky blond hair. Fushia watched speechless as Tyson began to inhale the chicken fried rice and ramen noodles without taking the time to chew.  
  
Mariah wrinkled his nose in disgust and took her plate of food along with Fushia's to the living room before going to get Rene's share.  
  
Kenny used his laptop as a shield from the flying specks of rice that flew out of the dragon bit beast owner's mouth seeing as he got the seat beside Tyson.  
  
Kai, Rei and Max knowing Tyson's eating habits scooted their chairs back while they ate trying to ignore the slurping and gulping sounds that Tyson was making.  
  
Rene walked into the living room wearing a sleeveless red shirt with bold black letters on the front saying 'F**k Off, Or Get F**ked Up! ' that showed off the caramel skin in her midsection with black short shorts, her tail wrapped around her waist like a mocha and chocolate colored striped belt.  
  
To add to the fighter looking Tora-jin's attire, she wore her black finger less gloves with bandages up her forearms (like Rei) finally she wore her black and red rimmed sneakers.  
  
Arching an eyebrow at Tyson she looked to the others who shook their heads as to say 'Please... don't ask'.  
  
Running her fingers through her hair she walked over to where Fushia and Mariah were sitting eating their food.  
  
Mariah wore what she always does, and Fushia was wearing a white sporty jogging suit with purple stripes going down the side matching her white and purple rimmed sneakers with her hair tied up into a high ponytail revealing her elf shaped ears and her tail was like Rene's (around her waist).  
  
Tyson was looking around for a fifth helping and no one especially Kai wouldn't share any of theirs.  
  
Mariah and Fushia were done with their food, but Rene only took a few bites before seeing Tyson hovering over her, with his drool attempting to pour out of his mouth.  
  
"You want?"  
  
She said blankly pushing her plate of food towards the indigo eyed blader who nodded happily.  
  
"You bet I do! Thanks!"  
  
Grinning before shoveling the food in his mouth in under two minutes flat, Tyson accomplished a new eating time...yet again.  
  
Max and Kenny a.k.a. Chief shook their heads tisking Tyson while Rei and Mariah cleaned up after the team.  
  
"Seeing as everyone is finished, let's go." Kai finally said more like demanded as he walked out of their hotel room his scarf billowing behind him.  
  
Tyson groaned at the word training but followed the team captain anyway with the team right behind him.  
  
Fushia and Mariah tucked their beyblades and launchers in their pockets, while Rene placed her beyblade since she didn't own or need a launcher, into her back pocket. Before exiting the room as well, Rene handed Fushia and Mariah their earnings from last night and finally clicked the door to the boys' suite.  
  
As they walked down the busy street to a near-by park, the bladers went into their own conversations.  
  
Rei and Mariah catching up with what happened to each other, Fushia, Tyson, and Max talking about the fast approaching World Championships, and Kai distancing himself from the group having the same cold yet bored expression on his face.  
  
Rene folded her arms finally unraveling her cramped tail from about her waist to give it a stretch before talking with Kai.  
  
'Knowing Kai he wouldn't want to say anything to anyone out loud, so what if he didn't need to speak using his mouth?'  
  
Rene thought glancing at the others then over her shoulder to the bluenette phoenix blader.  
  
'Besides.he seemed okay with it last night' she concluded before focusing her mind on Kai's trying to create a link.  
  
*Hey grumpy, what's your problem?*  
  
Rene sent slowing down when Kai widened his cherry colored eyes to briefly look into her awaiting scarlet ones with a frown.  
  
*I'm NOT grumpy!*  
  
He snapped back while narrowing his eyes.  
  
*That reminds me, how in God's name are you speaking to me so freely?! And don't say because of telepathy because I can easily block out those*  
  
Re ran his fingers through blue, two toned hair as he walked by Rene's side since she waited up for him.  
  
Rene turned her head looking up at the serious expression of the phoenix blader giving him a lopsided smile showing one of her fangs to him.  
  
* Let's just say it's mainly because of what makes me..me*  
  
Rene looked down at the pavement sadly avoiding eye contact with a now interested Kai.  
  
*Because you are a Tora-jin?*  
  
He questioned confused loosening his arms so they folded loosely across his chest.  
  
Rene slowly shook her head and flicked her tail from side to side as she watched Kai's shoes walk in front of the other before replying.  
  
*I'm only half, but that's not the reason why I wear these marks upon my face Kai.*  
  
She sent sadly before breaking the connection seeing as they were in the park entrance where blade dishes were spread out.  
  
Kai looked down at Rene, his crimson eyes searching for an unspoken answer, but he came up with nothing.  
  
Walking in front of the team he led them to an empty beyblade dish before leaning up against a shaded tree with his arms bounded. Kenny opened up his laptop ready to record data while Fushia sat beside him looking over at Dizzy's screen.  
  
"Hey wow I've never seen a talking laptop before..." she cocked her head to the side while Kenny adjusted his glasses upon his head.  
  
"That's because Dizzy is a bit-beast inside my laptop, I accidentally got her stuck in here..." he mumbled the last part with a blush.  
  
"Ooo hey Chief who's the girl?"  
  
Dizzy piped up curiously making Fushia smile.  
  
"I'm Fushia, nice to meet you Dizzy"  
  
She greeted warmly, but before Dizzy could reply Kenny cut their conversation off.  
  
"There will be time for that later you guys, but for now why don't one of you guys battle one of us. It'll be good training and a good learning experience"  
  
He added ignoring the protests of his laptop. Rene walked up to Kenny swaying her tail calmly till he looked up at her.  
  
"Okay one of my girls will battle one of your team mates, but how do you want it set up?" she folded her arms.  
  
"Are you guys even a team?"  
  
Tyson said monotone fiddling about with his launcher as he looked at the ruby eyed Tora-jin.  
  
Mariah and Fushia shook their heads no to Dragoon's master's question while Kenny gave Rene a perplexed expression.  
  
"I mean as in set up, how do you want the battle to be? Offense verses Defense, Defense verses Defense, or Offense verses Offense?"  
  
She explained causing Kenny to slowly nod.  
  
"How about Defense verses Offense first." with that, Rene nodded and flicked her tail to Fushia who nodded and took out her beyblade and launcher.  
  
Fushia flipped her maroon hair before adjusting her black and violet offensive blade, stepping up to the dish she locked her blade in her launcher before waiting to battle.  
  
Max being the best at defensive battles took his place up to the plate with a cheery grin his sapphire eyes dancing with the sun before he readied his Draciel beyblade his face looking determined while Fushia kept a nonchalant attitude about it all.  
  
"3.2.1.LET IT RIP!" They shouted synchronized with each other before pulling the ripcord. Releasing their blades. which automatically went head on in a barrage of sparks both not letting up.  
  
Max pulled back going in defensive mode while Fushia let her blade spin perfectly in the middle of the dish while she looked down anticipating Max's next move swaying her tail calmly behind her.  
  
The other bladers got closer to the bowl while Rene didn't even bother to look at it making Kai raise an eyebrow.  
  
"He's going to lose..."  
  
She said bluntly when she felt a crimson pair of eyes on her.  
  
"I already know that, but why do you say that for?"  
  
Kai huffed out before glancing at the battle.  
  
"Because he thinks this is a game, and if he wants to really win then he shouldn't be so damn happy while battling, it leaves him vulnerable for any attack."  
  
Rene stated as her scarlet eyes never left the spinning blades.  
  
Kai flicked his eyes at her and then to the dish saying nothing, for some reason he had a feeling that she was right, not that he'd admit it out loud.  
  
Fushia getting bored of watching Max's green and orange blade spin around, she thrusted her hand up punching the air.  
  
"Virgo! Shred him up!"  
  
She called while her eyes glowed at the same time her blade did releasing a brilliant purple light of a panther.  
  
Max, Tyson and Rei stared in awe at the marvelous bit beast before Max shouted.  
  
"Get her Draciel!"  
  
With that, the purple bit beast emerged with a shrill cry showing a turtle ready to attack the panther.  
  
"Virgo, end this now.Neko Fangs Attack!"  
  
Yelling as her eyes continued to glow with her panther's, Fushia and Virgo battled as if they were one.  
  
Virgo released an all mighty roar before jumping in the air to bombard Max's blade into oblivion. Max had to think of something quick.  
  
"Draciel! Evade from Virgo as best as you can buddy!"  
  
Max shouted as the rest of the team held their breath. Draciel shrieked and followed Max's order, but not quick enough causing the green blade to fly out of the dish towards Max at a rapid pace.  
  
"Max!"  
  
Mariah gasped before running at blinding speed to catch his blade before it collided head on with his face.  
  
"Gah! T-thanks Mariah, that was too close! Hey good match Fushia!"  
  
He laughed wholeheartedly before pocketing his blade. Inside the dish Fushia's blade was still spinning triumphantly while her eyes faded back into burgundy.  
  
Holding her hand above the dish Fushia's blade obediently whizzed into her awaiting hand to be tucked back into her pocket.  
  
Dusting off her jogging suit she stepped off the dish, she dipped her head with a smirk to Max before walking towards Rene and Kai.  
  
"I think I over did it, but at least his blade is still intact right?" she cocked her head making her maroon hair which was in a pony tail flop to one side.  
  
"You may have over did it Fushia, but at least you won. Good on ya..."  
  
Rene smirked before fixing her scarlet eyes on Kai's cold ruby ones. Kai raised a slender eyebrow in silent question his eyes locked on with the raven haired girl.  
  
"I know the deal was that if you didn't wear your triangles that you'd battle me, but seeing as I have mine on as well that makes the bet off, besides I need a challenge so. come and battle me" she reasoned.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes even though deep down he wanted to battle against her, he had a feeling Rene and Fushia were more than what they led on, in more ways than one.  
  
"Fine..."  
  
He sighed in a monotone much to Rene's delight.  
  
"Oh man Maxi I can't believe you lost to a girl!"  
  
Tyson teased but Max seemed unfazed keeping a grin upon his face as they chatted with Mariah.  
  
Rei watched with his amber eyes Rene and Kai talking and got a twinge of jealousy run up and down his skin.  
  
One part of him was saying to push Rene away from HIS Kai, but another part said that it was nothing and that they are just friends.  
  
Besides, he was confused on who to be jealous over, Kai or Rene? Shaking his head from those stupid thoughts he looked up to meet a pair of violet eyes staring down at him.  
  
"Can I sit here with you?"  
  
Fushia asked swaying her tail patiently.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Rei smiled warmly up at the maroon haired Neko-jin, to blush as she sat sideways on his lap.  
  
"The bench is dirty and I'm wearing white..." she simply explained to Rei who nodded his head.  
  
"Hey Rene and Kai are gonna battle!"  
  
Tyson said rushing up to the plate the others not too far behind.  
  
Kenny was typing like a mad man on his laptop analyzing Kai's chances against Rene seeing as he had no data on the scarlet eyed blader.  
  
"So who do you think is gonna win?"  
  
Mariah said nonchalantly as she flipped her silky pink hair in the wind. The indigo eyed blader spoke up with a definite attitude.  
  
"Kai's gonna throttle her with his Dranzer!"  
  
He punched the air having his friends cheer and follow his lead.  
  
"Maybe, but Rene's Demona is definitely NOT a push over! Rene has never lost a match in all the time I've been with her!" Mariah said proudly.  
  
"How can those two be so calm up there?"  
  
Max said astonished trailing his azure eyes to the tranquil bladers ready to let it rip.  
  
Kai took out his blue and red blade looking at Dranzer's bit chip before locking it in place with his launcher, looking up at Rene who simply pulled out her beyblade having the obsidian and cherry colored blade shine brilliantly in the sunlight.  
  
"Where's your launcher Rene?"  
  
Rei called out curious to have her ruby eyes lock onto his gold.  
  
"Don't need one..."  
  
She replied with a shrug before holding her blade in her right hand, brought her arm across her chest as if ready to backhand someone, while Kai held his launcher in front of him. Both bladers smirked at their opponent confident in their abilities before waiting for Max and Tyson to start the count down.  
  
"3.2.1.LET IT RIP!" they shouted in gleeful unison.  
  
Kai pulled the rip cord while Rene uncrossed her chest with her arm to have it look like she was backhanding an invisible opponent, or slicing the opponent's head off.  
  
With the flick of her wrist, released her fiercely spinning beyblade into the dish to go one on one against Kai's which was spinning just as fast.  
  
Sparks flew in all directions outside the dish causing the team to shield their eyes with their forearms, while the Leaders of each group stayed planted determined to win at all costs.  
  
The slate haired blader narrowed his crimson eyes as his scarf flowed behind him from the wind that their blades were creating. Rene folded her arms while her eyes faded into endless obsidian pools as her blade began to glow.  
  
Kai looked at Rene's fading eyes and then to her black glowing blade in awe.  
  
'What the hell?! How can Fushia and Rene bond to their bit beasts like that?!' he thought as their blades were evenly matched.  
  
Rene pulled back to go to the edge of the dish to come back with five times the velocity as before.  
  
"Dranzer evade!"  
  
Kai ordered gritting his teeth pleased as Dranzer easily evaded Rene's blade.  
  
Rene smirked showing her fangs and with her raven colored eyes it gave her a dark appearance.  
  
"Demona...emerge"  
  
Rene hissed narrowing her almond shaped eyes.  
  
As if on cue, Demona erupted from Rene's blade in a brilliant color of black and red to take on the shape of a raven winged woman in amazon clothes.  
  
Demona held a kitana in her right hand, her demon tail swaying patiently as her sun-set colored hair flowed from the wind.  
  
Tyson and Max held onto each other looking in fear at Rene's bit beast while Fushia and Mariah looked like they seen it a million times before.  
  
Kenny was fidgeting while typing frantically on Dizzy's key, while Rei looked at the boy with the twin blue triangles on each cheek wondering how he was going to counter the scarlet eyed Tora-jin.  
  
"WHAT KIND OF BIT BEAST IS THAT?!"  
  
Tyson bellowed holding onto his hat so it wouldn't get blown away.  
  
Fushia tucked some stay burgundy strands of her hair looking at Tyson blankly  
  
"It's a demonic angel type bit beast. Demona is one of the oldest bit beasts in this world, as well as powerful."  
  
She stated as her violet eyes glanced at the battle.  
  
Kai gazed upon Demona as if she was looking straight up at him, which in this case she was with her blank onyx eyes reflecting from her and Rene's bond.  
  
Kai looked at Dranzer before calling him out.  
  
"Dranzer! Come forth!" He thrusted his arm cutting the air in one quick swipe as Dranzer let out a loud ear piercing screech, emerging from the blade in a burst of orange, red and yellow flames as it now soared above the dark angel bit beast with its fiery wings.  
  
Rene's hair whipped about in the wind as she gazed upon the phoenix bit beast in all its glory.  
  
Rene looked at Kai, then to Demona, then to Dranzer, before closing her eyes, making them fade back to her radiant scarlet color under her lids before shouting.  
  
"Demona! DEMONIC BLADE NOW!!!!"  
  
She opened her eyes to see her angelic bit beast unsheathe her kitana while swaying her demon-like tail charging at the bird of fire head on.  
  
"Dranzer! FIRE SABER NOW!!"  
  
Kai growled keeping his fists balled up at his side as both battling bladers as well as their friends watched in anticipation on who would become the victor....  
  
============================================================================ ================================================== Dun dun dun!!! I wonder who's gonna win? Well I guess you'll have to find out in Chap. 7!!!! R&R Please!!! Ja! Rene 


	7. You're on to! Pt1

Okay! Another Chap up because I couldn't post them earlier! Let's get tha party started!!! I'd like to thank I really LOVE RAY KON for inspiring me to continue posting my fic *claps* Thank you! *hands her a Rei plushie* ============================================================================ ==================================================  
  
Secrets and Desires Chap.7 You're One Too?! Part 1  
  
"Demona! DEMONIC BLADE NOW!!!!"  
  
Rene opened her eyes to see her angelic bit beast unsheathe her kitana while swaying her demon-like tail charging at the fire bird head on.  
  
"Dranzer! FIRE SABER NOW!!"  
  
Kai growled keeping his fists balled up at his side as both battling bladers as well as their friends watched in anticipation on who would become the victor...  
  
Dranzer let out a screech before dive bombing at neck breaking speed to the amazon warrior. As both fighters clashed head on, a blinding light engulfed both bit beasts and the owners.  
  
Red and black light circled each blader creating electric bolts of lightening as their beasts fought for dominance. In what seemed like hours when it was just two minutes the blades parted with a boom sound and a cling of metal hitting the ground.  
  
Rei, Mariah and Fushia's pupils went into slits so they could see through the impassive light to see who was the winner, but in the end they with the rest of the teams there had to shield their eyes and wait anxiously for the light to clear up.  
  
When the blazing light faded, Rene and Kai looked around to find their blades at the opposite owners feet lying on their sides.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Kai and Rene looked at each other perplexed and then to their blades at their feet.  
  
"Wicked match you guys!"  
  
Max cheered punching the air with Tyson right behind  
  
"Yeah man I've never seen such an intense battle in all my life! Especially from a girl!" he added his indigo eyes widening with excitement.  
  
Rei laughed out loud seeing the slate haired boy and the raven haired girl's expressions as they kept their eyes on the fallen blades.  
  
Rene bent down and picked up Dranzer's blade examining it  
  
"I've...never...tied before..."  
  
She managed to say still stunned that Kai's blade was still intact and was of equal power to Demona.  
  
Kai slowly nodded his head picking up the black and red blade before walking down from the dish and up to Rene both handing the right blade to the right owner.  
  
"Humph.I want a re-match again one day."  
  
Rene declared as she smirked up at Kai who frowned and merely dipped his head in silent agreement.  
  
"Splendid match on the both of you talented bladers!"  
  
A cheery yet familiar voice chirped from the background.  
  
Turning their heads around surprised to an old yet kind looking man with a cane and bowl shaped hat upon his head.  
  
"Mister Dickinson!"  
  
The Blade Breakers and Mariah exclaimed while Fushia, Rene and Kai simply glanced at him nonchalantly.  
  
Mr. Dickinson chuckled before adjusting his glasses on his nose.  
  
"I see you've met the new additions to the team already so I guess there's no need for introductions huh?"  
  
He rubbed his nose laughing at the shocked expressions of the male bladers, this information even took Kai off guard.  
  
The girls well except Rene that is laughed at the shocked expressions around them.  
  
"Yeah Chief over there sent information about us to Mr. Dickinson while he was modifying our blades last night, and he told us that Mr. Dickinson insisted that he took us in and added us to the team!"  
  
Mariah explained giddily while hugging a blushing and sheepishly grinning Kenny. Fushia smirked, "Yeah besides the fact that he thought it would be good to have girl bladers on the team as well, I gave him information on Rene and my past, even though I don't see what the big deal about all that was."  
  
She folded her arms and raised a slender eyebrow to the owner of the Blade Breakers who merely laughed.  
  
"It's essential for me to know what's up with each team member in case something happens Fushia, you understand don't you?"  
  
He asked her keeping a warm smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Hn..."  
  
She sighed before tightening her ponytail. Kai felt something tapping him under his chin and glancing down he saw Rene poking his chin with a smirk.  
  
"About time you snapped out of it, you know how long I've been trying to close your mouth from hanging open?"  
  
She smirked while he jerked his head away from her hand with a growl. Rene folded her arms and rose an eyebrow to the stoic bluenette.  
  
"Are you really that surprised about us joining the team?"  
  
She asked with a hint of aggravation to her tone as she flicked her tail from side to side after pocketing her blade.  
  
"As long as I'm still captain, I could care less..."  
  
He stated as he adjusted his arm gauntlets flexing and relaxing his hand and forearms.  
  
Rene narrowed her almond shaped eyes before giving him a whack to the back of his head causing the bluenette to stumble a few paces forward.  
  
"Oh get off ya high horse!"  
  
She lightly growled, before flipped her hair before walking up to Mr. Dickinson leaving a death glaring Kai behind.  
  
Rei held back the urge to giggle when Rene, the only person who ever hit let alone touched Kai smacked him at the back of his head. Walking up the slate haired boy, Rei closed his golden eyes to open them back up when he was a foot away from his destination.  
  
"Kai.as the team captain, how do you feel about the girls joining the team?"  
  
He questioned while shifting his raven bangs out of his face so his amber eyes met with unreadable ruby.  
  
Kai after readjusting his gauntlets and ruffling his slate hair turned to Rei.  
  
"Those girls can do what they please as long as they stay out of my way and my business. That goes especially to that pink haired cow over there"  
  
He snubbed out referring to Mariah. Rei held back a snicker remembering a flashback of Mariah using Kai's face paint to paint on flowers to some old shirt and wipe her face on Kai's scarf after her, Tyson and Max wrestled in the rain the last time she came to visit.  
  
"Awe come on Kai, that was in the past, besides you seemed to have gotten the stains out of ya scarf as well as that special face paint again..."  
  
He said with a smirk absentmindedly trailing his finger along the now stunned bluenette's cheek where his triangles didn't smudge much to the raven haired blader's surprise.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
The Chinese tiger exclaimed looking at his finger which was paint free to Kai's blank expression and back to his finger.  
  
"How?" was all Rei managed to breathe out.  
  
"It only comes off in ice cold water..."  
  
Kai muttered in a monotone before rubbing his own cheek to show it won't smear.  
  
Kai shifted his gaze to Rei's red yin yang bandanna noticing something off. In the middle of the symbol, was a tear from the middle of the bandanna to the start of the amber eyed boy's forehead.  
  
Lifting his fingers as if they had a mind of their own raised them to brush against the silk raven strands to get to the tear.  
  
Rei froze at this unexpected action swallowing hard as Kai's warm soft fingertips brushed against his skin making his heart speed up.  
  
Kai felt his own heart speed up as he touched, even if it was a brief moment, Rei's skin instantly mesmerized by its smoothness.  
  
Kai looked down to the golden eyes of Drigger's owner, as Rei gazed into the perplexed endless ruby pools of Kai's, his hand absently trailing down his cheek making him bite his lip to hold in a purr.  
  
Tyson let out a yelp snapping both intensely gazing bladers to step back from one and other and snap their heads at the comically hopping dark blue haired boy.  
  
Tyson was jumping with joy while Max and Kenny sweat dropped, Fushia and Mariah were laughing with Mr. Dickinson, and Rene was leaning against a shaded tree with her arms folded over her chest while she closed her eyes enjoying the cool breeze against her caramel skin.  
  
Kicking off the tree with her shoulders, Rene walked towards the two oldest males of the Blade Breakers. Opening her scarlet eyes slowly shaking her head to Tyson's stupidity, she glanced at Rei and Kai shrugging and flicking her tail.  
  
"I said that I was bored and Mariah suggested ice cream, my treat and Tyson went well..."  
  
She flicked her head to an over excited Tyson finishing her sentence.  
  
Kai shook his head slowly folding his arms once more feeling the blush that was upon his cheeks before Tyson let out his outburst fade, and Rei who's blush went away moments ago placed his hand behind his head laughing.  
  
"Yup, that's Tyson all right." he chuckled.  
  
Rene smirked and tucked her rose streaked hair behind her elf shaped ear showing off her red marks on her cheeks making Rei cock his head curiously.  
  
Rei lifted his hand to cup Rene's face gently while he caressed her cheek with his thumb seeing if her marks would come off.  
  
Rene froze feeling a light blush try to creep up on her cheeks as Rei's soft yet gentle fingers stroked her caramel skin, she glanced to Kai with her ruby eyes locking onto his cherry colored ones searching for an explanation.  
  
Kai ran a finger down his cheek on top of his blue shark fin marks showing that his wouldn't come off and that Rei was just seeing if her marks were the same, Rene flicked her tail before dipping her head to show that she understood.  
  
Rei was at first curious to see if Rene's red markings were the same as Kai's, but when he touched the smooth cinnamon skin, it was like he could taste and smell her as well and the scent was intoxicating to him.  
  
He tilted her delicate face so her scarlet eyes locked onto his lasciviously shimmering golden ones as he moved closer becoming engulfed in her sweet scent.  
  
Rene's heart began to race as Rei leaned in until he was a mere inch away from making contact with her petal soft lips. Rene's feelings became mixed up seeing Kai only a few feet away with a dumbfounded expression seeing as he could do nothing without revealing his feelings to the both of the raven haired bladers, stood frozen in place.  
  
Also with Rei, who's intention was to kiss her, both as she knew had deep feelings for her and she surprisingly felt the same way for the both of them.  
  
Closing her eyes halfway as Rei wrapped a strong yet gentle arm around her slim waist pulling her closer she followed his lead much to Kai's disappointment, to softly yet quickly pressed her lips on Rei's before pulling back with a smirk.  
  
Rei snapped out of his dazed state to look down at Rene who kissed him on the lips before pulling back away from his hold, to Kai who had an unreadable expression gracing his features.  
  
Rei bowed his head down embarrassed for a million reasons.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Rene..."  
  
He uttered as his face became heated with blush "I...I didn't kn.-"  
  
He began to explain himself, but Rene cut him off by pressing her fingers to his lips to stop him from talking, and to lift his chin so her ruby eyes locked onto his perplexed amber eyes.  
  
"Sorry? For what Rei?"  
  
She smirked before standing on the balls of her feet, kissing his forehead before looking up at him.  
  
"You didn't do anything wrong okay?"  
  
She raised her eyebrows to see the Chinese blader dip his head slowly making her smile. Rei gave Rene a tiny smile which was returned back to him with a smirk.  
  
Rene walked up to Kai who shook his head from the events that happened moments ago to see the raven haired Tora-jin looking up at him flicking her tail.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
Kai began, but was caught off by an unexpected kiss by the scarlet eyed blader.  
  
When Rene placed her silken lips against Kai's, he felt her slick tongue run along his bottom lip before going back into her own mouth, leaving the sweet ingratiating taste of her saliva mixed with the sweetened taste of candy which he automatically recognized as the tantalizing scent of Rei.  
  
He wanted more, but not now, it wasn't right, pulling back he looked down at Rene who been pulled away.  
  
"Thought that you might've wanted a kiss too ya know?"  
  
She smirked before cocking her head pulling on both his and Rei's wrists.  
  
"Come on you guys, Tyson's getting restless and I told the gang that I'd treat them to ice cream, that meant you guys too!"  
  
She smirked before jogging to catch up with the others who didn't even seem to notice that the three of them were gone.  
  
Mr. Dickinson turned around to the sound of quiet footsteps to see Rene with her arms folded and waiting to go.  
  
"RENE!!"  
  
Tyson wailed running up to her making her freeze like a deer caught in the headlights.  
  
"Where ya been? Oh well it doesn't matter! Let's EAT!"  
  
He declared, pumping his fist in the air before picking up Rene and tossing her light yet delicate body over his shoulder, before making a dash towards the mall with Rene letting out a surprised squeal.  
  
The others watched stunned for a moment watching the always hungry owner of Dragoon sprint towards the mall with a now pissed off looking scarlet eyed, rose streaked haired Tora-jin over his shoulder.  
  
As if on cue the other members of the Blade Breakers ran after the indigo eyed blader with Fushia and Mariah shouting out threats not to hurt Rene and Kenny and Max telling him to slow down.  
  
Mr. Dickinson approached the two remaining bladers in the park with an ever present smile.  
  
"Kai, it's now your job as team captain to watch over eight members instead of four, well five including yourself"  
  
He chuckled adjusting his bowl shaped hat on top of his head.  
  
"But I know that you'll be able to handle it with ease, and young Rei" he turned to face the golden eyed Neko-jin.  
  
"How do you feel about having Rene, Fushia and of course your childhood friend Mariah join the team?"  
  
He looked at the slate haired boy and then to the tiger blader waiting for an answer. Rei smiled showing his infamous fangs.  
  
"I think it's totally awesome Mr. D. Besides it's a good learning experience as well"  
  
He added ruffling his raven hair.  
  
Mr. Dickinson nodded before turning towards the entrance of the park, before entering his limousine he called over his shoulder.  
  
"I'll let the team get more aquatinted with each other today boys, I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up before we board the plane to Russia."  
  
Seeing the boys dip their heads silently he drove away, leaving the owners of Drigger and Dranzer to walk towards the mall.  
  
As they walked, it was filled with an awkward silence, mostly because neither of them wanted to talk about the kiss Rene shared with them, or about their feelings towards Rene.towards each other.  
  
As the phoenix and tiger left the park they were unaware of the dark figure lurking in the shadows watching the dark angel's movements... ============================================================================ ==================================================  
  
TBC! R&R!!! Hehehe *cackles and decides not to write the reason why* Ja! Rene 


End file.
